


Finding Home

by yaoigirl22



Series: Ray BAMF Omega [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Sara/Ray, Alpha Amaya Jiwe, Alpha Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Martin Stein, Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha Rip Hunter, Alpha Sara Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And a little bit of Eobard/Ray, Beta Nate Heywood, Don’t worry Ray will fix them…sorta, Food makes everything better….along with vodka, Humor, Jurassic Park made Ray a little feral, Len comes back and he is NOT okay......it’s the Oculus’s fault, Multi, Omega Ray, Once again everyone wants Ray including villains apparently, Ray doesn’t like Nate at first but then they become partners in crime, Ray is also not okay, Rip is back too, The JLA are confused about Ray.....and a little scared, and he’s not okay either, and tequila, more vodka, there are a lot of people not okay in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: Creating a family is easy, keeping them together is the hard part. Ray's going to have to pull out the big guns.Tequila shots, and a bigger skillet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Legends of Tomorrow or any DC comic/tv characters. 
> 
> Welcome to Part 3!!! I hope you enjoy it. And just a heads up, there are more Ray pairings then the ones in the tag, minor ones, but there.
> 
> Spoilers for S2Ep1

Martian doesn’t go to the Omega’s room. Instead, and knowing that Mick was in the kitchen attempting breakfast with Jax, headed straight for their Captain’s quarters.

“Raymond,” Martian knocked on the closed door.

There is a groan, then Rip’s low murmur, silence before the ruffling of sheet and clothes then the door was opening and a half-naked Ray was in the doorway staring with sleepy eyes at the Professor.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I need your assistance.”

Covering his mouth for a yawn, Ray nodded and followed the man into the Medic-Bay. After going over varies statistics, reports, and consulting Gideon. The two headed to the kitchen for breakfast, upon entering they found that Rip was up and he and Sara were being stared down by Mick while they ate slightly burnt pancakes. Jax was laughing behind his coffee.

“Looks good Mick,” Ray said making a plate of them and bacon, after he made his coffee.

“Thanks Haircut,” Mick said, and while his stare wasn’t as intense as the one he had been giving Rip and Sara, he still stared as Ray took the first bite of the pancake.

Ray made a pleased sound, and kept on eating.

At this point, no one was surprised, and Mick probably wouldn’t even deny it if asked, when the Thief puffed up his chest in Alpha pride.

“Say what you want about Ancient Egypt, it’s not on my places-to-live list,” said Sara five minutes later.

Considering she, and Martin were dealing with sunburns, and everyone was still finding sand, which had gotten everywhere. That’s not surprising.

“I liked it,” Jax said.

He had been Pharaoh before they dragged him away.

“Wonder why,” Martian chuckled.

After breakfast, the team scattered, doing whatever they wanted around the ship. All except Jax, who was once again assigned to fix something.

“We’re going to have to do a food run soon,” Ray said when he entered Rip’s office.

Rip looked up from a journal he was going over, his brow furrowed, “So soon?”

“I think Mick’s going for a record,” Ray shrugged before sitting down in a chair.

“I’ll have to speak with him about that.”

“Let me know how that goes.”

Rip grimace at the thought of that conversation, he gave Ray a considerate look.

“Nope, I’m not helping,” Ray denied, correctly interpreting the Alpha’s thoughts.

“Just leave me to the wolves then.”

“With unpackaged meat.”

“You can be surprisingly unpleasant sometimes, no wonder you and Mick get along.”

Ray’s grin grew, neither men saying anything about the fact that the Omega had gotten along with Len after a while as well.

They were also getting very good at ignoring the hurt as well.

**_~.~_ **

It doesn’t take a genius to know what Sara was doing, and when he tried to talk to her about it, she pretty much shut him down. So he left her alone for the time being, even if he was tempted to make those double chocolate cookies she liked so much as a bribe to get her to open up.

“I must not be doing a very good job if you’re still thinking.”

Ray smiled at the Alpha who’s lap he was sitting in, said Alpha had stopped making it his mission to leave every mark possible on his chest, via hickies and beard burn to glare at him.

“Sorry Mick.”

Mick narrowed his eyes, “You thinking about Sara again?”

Ray nodded.

“Don’t” Mick pretty much ordered, “she’ll either come to you, or she won’t.”

“I know that, I also know that she won’t, not this time. And that’s what’s worrying me.”

Mick grumbled, “Fine.”

If it was anyone else, Ray would probably assume that they were jealous or angry that their Omega was thinking about some else, but this was his team. This was Mick.

In his own way, Mick was worried about him, and he was worried about Sara.

Smiling again, this one more soft and happy, Ray kissed him. Though surprised for a moment, it doesn’t take Mick long to get back in the mood. Biting, licking, and sucking at Ray’s mouth until the Omega was panting and flushed.  With a growl, Mick lowered his head to suck on a hard nipple, Ray’s added height with being in his lap made it easy.

Ray moaned, and arched into the mouth, one hand came up to rest on the back of the Alpha’s head.

Mick responded with a growl and sucked harder, fingers coming up to rub, and roll the other nipple.

“What’s with you guys and my breasts?” Ray panted, hips wiggling, his ass brushing pleasantly against the clothed cock poking him.

And by guys, he meant Rip. Len also, before he was gone (Sara had a thing for his neck and ears whenever she was in a playful mood). And while he was currently joking about it, he had already categorized it as an Alpha Thing, a universal instinct amongst the gender. It was right there next to all Omegas’ breast being sensitive, a left over body function when Male Omegas could produce milk like their female counterparts. Back when populations were low and technology still in it’s infancy.

Not that he was complaining mind you, he liked it when his Alphas paid attention to them.

“Thinking again,” Mick rumbled after he pulled away with a long hard suck.

The nipple was wet, red, and no doubt more sensitive than before. Mick nipped at it, rolling it with his tongue before suckling. Ray mewled, his nails pressing into skin. When the Alpha let go a second time, Ray pretty much shoved the right unbothered side in his face. With a huff of laughter, Mick got to work. Licking, sucking, and nipping at the nipple until it was wet, and red.

“Pants off,” Mick ordered.

All pants are off, and Mick is pushing a finger in Ray’s warm tight wet hole, working it in and out. The Omega still in his lap, arms around the Alpha’s neck while pressed up against him. Gasping, and moaning, pushing down when Mick entered another finger. The Alpha grinning when he crooked his fingers, and Ray moaned loudly, his hips twitched.

“How the hell do you get so wet?” Despite the question, the Alpha was pleased that his fingers were practically dripping with Omega wetness.

“Mick,” Ray moaned, tightening around the fingers that were pressing against his prostate, “I’m close.”

The Alpha pulled his fingers, held his hard leaking cock for Ray, the Omega gasped as he sunk down. Purring, and arching when he was fully seated.

“Mr. Rory, Doctor Palmer, we need you.”

“Nooo!” Ray whined, clinging to the other man.

“Fuck off!” Mick snarled at the closed door.

Rip didn’t fuck off.

**_~.~_ **

“Owowowowowow!”

“Hold still!”

Pouting, Ray did just that, wincing when Sara tied the bandage too tight. Sitting on the other medical bay bed, and eating one of the cupcakes that the Omega had made earlier this week, was Jax.

“Stop enjoying this,” Ray grumbled.

Jax just grinned, and took an obnoxious bite out of his cupcake, Ray stuck out his tongue, yelping when Sara slapped rubbing alcohol on one of his cuts.

“We have peroxide!” Ray whined.

Sara just applied more.

Ray whined again, but doesn’t try to pull his arm away, instead he patiently endured Sara’s less than gentle bedside manners, and passive aggressive temper, while Jax snarked at him.

“Done?”

Sara looked away from the bandages she was rolling up to the Omega, her eyes looked him over, when she came to the man’s cut up jeans, they narrowed when she saw a few small cuts.  And just as she was about to wipe out the rubbing alcohol, she’s pulled into a hug.

“I’m okay Sara,” Ray said, “I’m okay.”

After a long moment of silence, Sara hugged him back tightly.  

Jax went still when Ray looked at him, the moment the Omega smiled the Alpha was joining them, hugging Ray as tightly as he could.

“Don’t ever to do that again man,” Jax said, “I’m too young to be dealing with all this stress.”

“I’ll try.”

That night, day, whatever.

Ray dragged all of his teammates to the bridge where a large nest was waiting for them. Along with food, and vodka.  Stein and Mick get into a fight over the last of the cookies, Sara sucked a hickey on Ray’s neck, claiming that Ray was hers for the week, and none of them could touch him. Jax threw popcorn at her. Rip just sighed and downed his vodka.

Ray laughed, and cuddled with Sara.

All in all, their usual fun night.

**_~.~_ **

He noticed the smell of course, the first time the team had dawn on their timepiece outfits, but dismissed it; too busy worrying about Savage and the timeline in general. And even then, he dismissed it as something else. So he was completely thrown when after the disaster that was France 1637, and they loaded up on the Waverider, and he turned to tell the team off **_again_**.

“Before you go on your usual rant on what went wrong…again,” Ray interrupted, “can I ask one thing?”

“And what could that possibly be Doctor Palmer?” Rip snipped.

“Can me, you, and Mick have sex, preferable with your time clothes on?”

“…. ** _What!?”_** Rip squeaked.

“Kinky,” Sara grinned, next to her, Jax made a disgusted noise.

“Or just me, and you. Or me, and Mick, Or me and Sara. Doesn’t really matter who, as long as we do it.”

“I have no problems with that,” Mick growled, pulling Ray closer, scent already giving off the low burn of arousal.

Sara laughed.

“Gary,” Jax whined, “make them stop!”

Rip squeaked again, “That is an inappropriate request right now! Mr. Rory, stop that hand this instant!”

Mick grumbled, but stopped moving his hand toward Ray’s arse.

“So that’s a no?” Ray tilted his head.

“That’s—I—we will discuss it later,” Rip murmured.

Ray grinned.

That meant yes.

Which was good enough for him, “Coming?” he asked Sara.

“I’ll take a raincheck, have fun.” The former Assassin grinned.

“Hey!”

With a wink to Sara, Ray grabbed their protesting Captain by the front, and dragged him off to his room, Mick happily following.

“I’m going to need serious therapy by the end of all this,” Jax grumbled.

“On the bright side,” Martin said amused, “it saved us a scolding.”

Suddenly Rip’s voice carried through the ship, “I thought I told you no stealing Mr. Rory!”

**_~.~_ **

Despite the warning, they still ended up in New York of 1942, the one year they weren’t supposed to go to, in order to save Albert Einstein. Who was currently attending a party, a party that they were going to crash.

“Mr. Palmer, behave yourself!” Rip scolded, smacking away the hands that were trying to undo his military uniform.

Eventual.

“But you look so good!” Ray purred, pressing closer and nuzzling into the Alpha’s neck.

“Thank you, but—”

“You know, the Professor might actually get pissed if the kid actually **_does_** go nuts.”

“Well maybe if you **_actually_** helped Mr. Rory, we could save Jax’s—” Rip shivered when Ray lifted his head and started nibbling on his ear.

“I am helping.”

Rip would like to make it known that, being pressed up against someone and more or less humping their arse is NOT helping.

“Gideon, help!”

_I am not sure what you want me to do exactly Captain, as you are not distress or annoyed despite your protests. However, I find myself watching the three of you with what you humans call “enjoyment.”_

“And Sara calls Haircut kinky. You and that computer have some serious issues.”

Ray let go of the Alpha’s ear to chuckle, Rip opened his mouth to scold only for said scolding to be stopped by the Omega kissing him. Growling, the Captain kissed back, more aggressive than usual. It wasn’t that he was unwilling; far from it and any other time he would more than welcome Ray’s seduction, the problem was they were **_working_**. No time for play in his opinion, even if Ray looked wonderful in his clothes. Perfectly tailored to accentuate, which made one want to tear apart and reveal all that skin, muscles, and legs that were amazingly flexible.

_“……Bollocks.”_

Thankfully for Einstein, they did actually manage to get to the party, a bit late, but they still made it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, also this week's episode hurt my little fangirl heart in SO many ways. However, the previous weeks episode had it squealing in naughty happiness at the potential Thawne/Ray.
> 
> P.S. Anyone want to take a guess on who in our Legion of Doom is Alpha/Beta/Omega?
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for S2Ep1

The moment the cargo door closed, Nate turned to Ray to introduce himself properly.

“Hi,” he said, holding out his hand, and moving closer, “I’m Nate—”

Ray took a step back, lips curling up to bare his teeth as he snarled.

Nate’s eyes widen in surprise, and slight fear. Mick, who had been watching the Omega all the way back to the ship; did not look one ounce of surprised as he settled between the two, facing Ray.

“Alright Haircut,” he said, voice firm, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Ray glanced at him, then back at Nate. Mick raised a brow when the Omega gave a low rumble. Nate squeaked.

“Haircut,” Mick said again, this time his voice was laced with a growl, “look at me.”

When Ray doesn’t, the Alpha slowly reached up, placed his hand on the back of the Omega’s neck, and squeezed. Ray went tensed; eyes’ locking onto Mick who squeezed again. There is a tension for what felt like forever, then Ray whimpered, and his shoulders slumped. Mick doesn’t let go.

“Alright?” the Alpha asked.

Ray shrugged, deliberately not looking at Nate.

Mick grunted, he looked over his shoulder at Nate, “Don’t touch anything, come on Haircut, let’s get you cleaned up before you start stinking up the place.”

With his hand still in place, Mick lead Ray down the hall to his room, it took some coaxing to get the Omega to go inside the bathroom. The good doctor seem to find the small bathroom uncomfortably closed in, thankfully he did nothing more than tense when the shaving laser started up, and the promise of warm water had Ray stripping and into the shower easily. Mick watched from the door, eyes tracing the thinner frame and scars that were never there before, particularly the large claw mark on the Omega’s back. Leaving that for later, Mick left Ray to his shower, left the room to get a beer. Once the bottle was in his hand, he headed to Ray’s room, found a set of clothes, and headed back. Gideon informing him that Ray had finished his shower along the way.

Ray was indeed done with his shower; he was also naked, wet, and smelling like the body wash the Alpha had taken a liking to during one of their supplies run. Mick doesn’t say anything at first, just watched as the Omega stood in the middle of his room with a look in his eyes that Mick himself had when he had first come back to the team.

Lost.

“You’ll get sick like that.”

Ray whipped around, body dropping into a defensive stance, fingers twitching for a weapon no longer there.

Mick doesn’t move.

Ray blinked, and he straightened up, expression apologetic. Mick took a step forward, stopping when Ray flinched.

“You’ve been pretty quiet,” the Alpha said after a moment, “thought you would have talked my ears off by now.”

“H—Habit,” Ray stuttered out, voice hoarse, as though he hadn’t used it in a long time.

Mick hummed as he moved further into the room, he placed the beer, and clothes down. He went into the bathroom, coming back out with a towel.

“Here.”

Ray took it, and dried himself, when Mick turned his attention to the clothes; Ray put them on. Only to take all but the boxers off after a few minutes of tugging, and scratching at them, Mick doesn’t make mention of it. The state of the clothes Haircut had been wearing previously giving him a good clue as to the reason, instead he ordered the Omega to bed, and Ray does, curling up in the middle of Mick’s mattress, facing the door. The Omega nuzzled into the pillow that he had pressed up to his chest, before settling down with a sigh that spoke volumes. Grabbing his beer, Mick sat down in his chair that faced the bed, and went about finishing it off.

**_~.~_ **

They are still in the Temporal Zone trying to locate the other Legends, when Nate entered the kitchen for a quick break. He stopped short upon seeing Ray sitting at the table picking at his food.

“Erm, hi,” Nate said nervously.

Ray nodded, and Nate nervously moved around the kitchen, the Omega’s gaze following. It’s uncomfortably quiet, which does nothing for Nate’s nerves, the poor man nearly dropping the coffee pot when a voice spoke up.

“Thank you.”

Placing the pot back on the coffee burner, Nate looked over his shoulder at Ray, the Omega wasn’t looking at him anymore, but was staring down at his food. “For helping,” Ray said.

“Oh, erm, no problem.” Nate scratched the back of his head, feeling one part awkward, and one part pleased.

“….And sorry,” Ray spoke up again, “about before.”

“Oh, that! Um, I think I should be the one to apologize, it didn’t cross my mind that you wouldn’t react kindly to some strange Beta-Omega approaching you.”

Something flicker in Ray’s expression that made Nate feel as though he had missed something, whatever it was, the Omega made no mention of it. Just smile politely, and went back to eating…well poking at his food. Confused, Nate went back to making his coffee. Once done, he debated on whether or not he should sit down with Ray, the decision was made for him when Ray looked at him once more, practically staring him down. Uncomfortable again, Nate all but ran out the room, almost bumping into Mick.

Once safely in his research area, Nate sat down with a sigh of relief.

Betas, had three genders. Beta, Beta-Alpha, and Beta-Omega. Nate was a Beta-Omega, meaning that he had all the physical and characteristics of an Omega, but without the Heats and getting pregnant. He also knew that Omegas did not react kindly to other Omegas not family members, or Pack, and that included Beta-Omegas.

He didn’t think it would be **_this_** bad.

Especially with Raymond Palmer, who everyone, even other Omegas, he’s talked to said he was the nicest person ever, if a little eccentric.

 _“Kind of suck,”_ the Beta thought with a dejected sigh.

Out of all the Legends, he had been looking forward to meeting Doctor Palmer the most.

Later, he emerged once more, this time to stretch his legs, as he is passing an open doorway, Mick’s voice echoed out. Telling Ray that if he’s going to hide food at least hide it in places where he wouldn’t accidentally squash it. The Historian stopped, brow furrowing as something click.

He really **_did_** miss something.

**_~.~_ **

By the time they find Sara, Ray is talking, and kept his clothes on for more than a few minutes. Mick doesn’t say anything about the nightmare, the fact that he was still a bit jumpy, or that he was still hoarding food.

“Sure you’re up to it Haircut?” Mick asked as they prepare to time jump.

“Pretty sure.”

“That’s not exactly a yes.”

“Not a no either.”

Shaking his head, Mick concentrated on landing.

**_~.~_ **

The happiness at seeing her teammates alive went away the moment she bordered the ship, and Ray flinched away when she touched his arm. It was replaced with a kind of hurt she knew she deserved when the Omega then hurried out the cargo bay.

“Living in Jurassic Park for fifteen months can miss with ya,” Mick said, gently bumping against her shoulder before also leaving, the new guy scurrying to following, looking all kinds of uncomfortable.

_Welcome back Ms. Lance._

“Thanks Gideon,” Sara sighed, then after a moment headed for her room.

It was a bit of a mess, but nothing had broken which was good. Sighing again, she striped of her time period clothes, and went into her bathroom, moaning in pleasure.

She had missed showering ** _sooo_** much.

Getting out only when the water turned cold, Sara wrapped a towel around her, and emerged from the bathroom.

A sandwich, and a glass of apple juice was waiting for her.

It was missing the mustard, but it was the best thing she had ever eaten in a long time. After downing the juice, she settled down on her bed with a happy sigh.

Another thing she had missed.

However, Ray and the team were still at the top of the list.

**_~.~_ **

It didn’t take much for Sara to get Mick to tell her exactly what was wrong with Ray, yet she was still surprised when she had accidently startled the Omega, and barely avoided getting beaten in the face with a book.

“I am so sorry!” Ray gasped, dropping the book like a hot potato.

“It’s fine,” Sara waved away the apology, glancing at Nate who was watching with surprised eyes.

The fact that Ray was in the same room as the Beta said a lot.

Turning her attention back at Ray, she found that he still looked troubled, “I was checking in.” She said.

“Nothing on Rip,” Ray said after a moment, “but I think Nate may have a lead on the Professor and Jax. We were checking to confirm.”

“That’s good, and you guys? Are you okay?” The Alpha’s eyes stayed on the Omega’s face, her voice taking a much softer tone. “Been in here for a while.”

There is understanding in Ray’s eyes, and Sara expected them to become closed off, instead they gleam with something else, and Ray gave her a little smile.

“Good as can be,” he said, “and you? Being almost burned at the stake for being a witch couldn’t have been fun.”

“It wasn’t” Sara smiled a little, “however, the reason for it was.”

Ray chuckled, “I’m sure the girls of that village feel the same way.”

“Although being called a witch wasn’t very nice.”

“Depends on your definition of witch,” Ray shrugged, “not all witches are evil…or have boils….though they may have beauty marks, like the one you have on your—”

“Hey, you promised never to mention that,” Sara pouted.

Eyes a bit more mischievous, Ray smiled.

**_~.~_ **

Once the doors closed, Jax found himself being all but groped by Ray, an odd look in the eyes as the Omega’s hands roamed his body.

“Erm, Raymond?” Stein said he moved closer to the two.

“I wouldn’t—” Mick started, but it was too late as Stein placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder.

The Professor jumped, and took a step back when Ray tensed, and snarled at the man.

“Tried to warn ya,” Mick sighed, though he doesn’t move as he watched Ray pull Jax closer toward him glancing at everyone in warning, chest rumbling.

“What—?”

“The period Ray was in for over a year, changed him.” Sara explained.

“Well obviously,” Stein said, watching as Ray started sniffing his other half, to his credit, Jax patiently stood there and let the Omega have at it. Both halves of Firestorm made a startled noise when Ray then promptly lifted Jax up and started making his way out, and down the hall.

“What is he doing now?!” Stein demanded when he tried to follow, and Sara wouldn’t let him.

**_~.~_ **

Once in the room, and placed on his feet, Jax turned to look at Ray. The Omega was twitchy for lack of better words, tugging on his shirt, and shifting on his feet.

“You okay?” The young Alpha asked.

“N-Not really,” Ray said, stuttering much to Jax’s surprise.

The Omega hardly ever stuttered.

“The time period really got to you, huh?” And not just in behavior either, Jax noticed, taking in how much thinner the man was.

“….A little.”

Smiling, Jax looked around the room, they were in Ray’s room. “What do you need?”

Ray doesn’t answer, but he does tilt his head toward the bathroom, it took the Alpha a moment to figure out what he wanted, then he went in.

“Um, no, no way are you watching me undress, **_and_** shower.”  Jax said when it became obvious that Ray wasn’t going to look away. “I’ll leave the door open,” the Alpha then sighed when Ray didn’t move from the doorway, “I’m going to need some clothes.”

Ray, after a moment, nodded, and turned away. Presumably to ** _finally_** give Jax some privacy so he can get out of his time period clothing and into the shower. As well as to get the young man some clothes. Enjoying the hot water, Jax doesn’t come out for a long while, smelling like Ray’s soap when he does, having deliberately used it knowing that it would calm the Omega down. There are clothes waiting for him, they are big, and baggy. They also were clean, soft, and smelt like Ray.

He dressed, and came out the bathroom; Ray was standing there, looking very much anxious, which is the Alpha’s only warning before he’s being probed again. Ray making small almost distressed noises in the back of his throat.

“Hey, hey, Ray.” Jax said, voice soothing. “Ray, look at me.”

It took a bit more coaxing, but Ray finally looked at the young Alpha, Jax smiled, making sure that his teeth weren’t bared. “I’m good, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

Ray doesn’t nod, but does calm down, and that’s it before Jax’s lifted once more and placed on the Nest that was Ray’s bed. Ray curled around him, the Omega’s back to the door, his head tucked underneath the good doctor’s chin and a heavy arm is draped over him.

Surrounded by warmth, and Ray, Jax’s body goes limp so quickly he’s surprised by it. Apparently the Omega wasn’t the only who needed calming, and comfort. Ray purred, and Jax sighed happily, rumbling back. His hands kneading the sheets, he raised a brow when felt something underneath it. He dug around, and found one of Sara’s knives, amused, and curious on how he never noticed it before, he placed it back and settled back down. It’s then that he felt it.

Gray’s worried.

**_~.~_ **

“Ray said that to survive he had to rely more on his Omega instincts, and it’s going to take a while to settle them.” Sara explained after she stopped Stein from following a second time.

“That still doesn’t explain why he took Jefferson away.”

“It’s no secret the kid is practically Haircut’s Pup,” Mick spoke up from where he was lodging, “probably just went in his room to hide him in his Nest or something, after we had to fight our way out and the kid almost got beheaded. Best you don’t barge in.”

Stein wanted to barge in, and more likely would have done so regardless of Mick’s warning, if it wasn’t for Jax. His other’s half emotional state suddenly hitting was a surprise, but he quickly worked out that the younger was fine, and that he should just leave them alone.

Stein sent back that he wasn’t happy about it.

Jax sent back that he found a few of Sara’s knives within the Nest Ray had him in, and he was pretty sure the Omega would use them.

Sighing, Stein sent back he understood, “Ms. Lance, you wouldn’t happen to be missing a few knives would you?”

**_~.~_ **

Against his better judgment, Nate stopped by Ray’s room.

The door is closed, which according to Professor Stein was odd, and usually meant three things. Either something was wrong, Ray was asleep, or Ray was having sex with someone. The last bit made Nate blush, and a bit curious, but that was for later. Cautiously, and half hoping he didn’t walk in on something…awkward (which would have been uncomfortable in many ways.). The Beta took a step closer, and the door slide open.

The room is dimmed, but thanks to the light from the hall, Nate could make out the Nest that was Ray’s bed. In it, was Jax who was asleep, and curled up against Ray.

Ray on the other hand, was very much awake, and staring at Nate. Unlike the first time, the gaze wasn’t hostile, instead it was more of a weary curiosity.

“Erm, just checking in.”

Ray doesn’t say, or do anything.

Then he smiled, kind, soft, and warm.

 _“….Wow.”_ The Beta thought. 

**_~.~_ **

Rip is gone.

Something in Ray cracked.

**_~.~_ **

“Hey.” Sara fall into step with Ray, and while she doesn’t touch him, her fingers brush against his.

Ray doesn’t flinch away.

“About what I said before, about you being—”

“A billionaire boy scout?” Ray said, voice just a little teasing, “You weren’t all wrong.”

“Yeah, but, you’re more than that.” Sara smiled at him.

Ray doesn’t smile back, but his fingers do entwine with her. “Thanks….and we will get justice for your sister.”

Though she doesn’t respond back, she pressed closer to the Omega’s side(the feeling of his thinner frame scratches at her instincts and she didn’t want to let the Omega come along until he was over a hundred percent better, but, she knew better when it came to Ray), and her hand linked hand squeezed his.

Of course, that’s when the JSA showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex may come out of this very much traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for S2Ep2

By the time they go back to save Einstein, Ray had not only been able to rein in his instincts, but warmed up to Nate as well. So much so, that when Nate got punched, he was between the man and Nate, and swinging (okay, so maybe he hadn’t reined in **_all_** of his instincts). It was so quick, and surprising, that there is a stunned silence all around before both sides go at it. 

They lose.

Which was wounding to the pride, considering that so far they had won every battle they were in, either way; Ray is still as he’s approached by one of them, Dr. Mid-Nite he believed the man was called. No doubt to cuff him, the Alpha paused, nose flaring, and then he went still.

“You’re….an Omega.” Dr. Mid-Nite said.

Around them, there is an air of shock, and surprise from the JSA.

Ray nodded.

While there isn’t any physical change in their demeanor, Dr. Mid-Nite does give the Omega a quick once over, and is gentle as he lead Ray away (not even hand-cuffed, but Ray knew better), with the other members of his team, who **_were_** handcuffed. They were complacent, even when Ray was separated from everyone else, the Omega assumed they were placed in a cell. As for him, he was locked in rather nice room with a surveillance camera in the corner.

Dr. Mid-Nite returned about an hour later.

It doesn’t take long for Ray to figure out that the Alpha was trying to see if he was some kind of unwilling victim, or…something, no doubt his thinner than average frame making him suspicious.

Ray politely told the Alpha otherwise, as well as wondering about the Omegas the JSA interacted with. He also declined the scent blockers the man offered, and merely raised a brow when the Alpha asked about suppressants. And when the Alpha hinted at a physical examination, Ray almost snarled, and had to push back the sudden feeling of _NotAlphaNotAlpha!_ and _NotouchNotouch!_ It must had shown on his face, because the man didn’t even bother, and left looking confused.

Of course, that’s when his body decided it wanted to go into Heat.

**_~.~_ **

“I’ve never seen them before in my life.” Rex said as he and the others watched, and listened to the bickering prisoners on the television screen.

“They seem pretty adamant that they knew you,” Dr. Mid-Nite said.

“Believe me, if I had met this bunch, pretty sure I would remember.” Rex said shaking his head when two of them started pushing at each other, “What do you propose we do with ‘em?”

“If I may be so bold sir,” Vixen spoke up, “I say we find the darkest hold in Leavenworth, and throw away the key.”

“I say we ship ‘em to the boys in Bellevue Mental Hospital,” Steel said.

“I suppose before we do anything, we ought to question them,” Rex said as he turned off the television, “if we can manage to get a word in.”

“What about the Omega?” Stargirl asked tilting her head to the other television, “were you—”

“Um, excuse me.”

The team turned to the other television, and saw the Omega looking right at them, waving his hand. After a moment, Rex reached to his left, and flipped a switch.

“Yes?” he said.

“Erm, I’m going into Heat.”

Rex spluttered, and his face went warm, around him the rest of the team shuffled uncomfortably.

“Would it be possible to have my Alpha come in to…help, unless you don’t do that for your prisoners?”

Rex cleared his throat, “We don’t, however, we can give you some suppressants.”

 “Not happening.” 

“Mr. Palmer—”

“Doctor Palmer.” The Omega interrupted.

“Mr. Palmer, we can’t—”

“Either my Alpha gets in here to fuck me through the mattress, or you deal with three days of an Omega in Heat.”

Uncomfortable at the bluntness and having his authority questioned, Rex and as well as everyone else, were dumbfound. And it took a while before Rex opened his mouth to try again, only for the Omega beat him to it.

“Unless you want come in here, and fuck me.”

“….Who is your Alpha?”

On screen, Ray shrugged, “Whoever calls dibs first.”

“…..Excuse me?”

Ray grinned.

In the cell, the Legend’s usual bickering is interrupted by Steel coming into the room, looking very uncomfortable.

“Ah, our jailer has come for a visit,” Mick grinned.

Steel ignored the comment as he moved closer to the bars. “Your Omega has…. requested that his Alpha join him in his delicate state.”

“Has something happened to Doctor Palmer?” Martin asked worried, around him, Nate and the other Legends stood straighter. A look in their eyes that told the man that he was one wrong word away from them busting out of the cell, that kind of loyalty was both admirable, and a bit startling considering they have done nothing but bicker.

 “He is unharmed, however, he has gone into Heat.”

“Ah” Mick grinned, “there’s nothing delicate about him in that, trust me.”

“Oh come on man!” Jax whined, “Don’t remind me!”

“How far along is he?” Sara asked.

“I was informed that it was the early stages, and he refuses to take any suppressants.”

“Yeah, you’re not going to get him to take that.” Jax spoke up, “Especially in this year.” The young Alpha doesn’t say anything else despite Steel’s curious gaze.

“Perhaps, his Alpha could convince him otherwise.” Steel suggested, inwardly curious as to whom the Omega’s Alpha was. He’s pretty sure that the Omega had been messing with them when he said whoever called dibs.

“Even if Ray did listen to us, we wouldn’t give it to him if he didn’t want them. It’s his body, we have no right to dictate.” Sara said.

“Be that as it may, I—”

“Mick, you want to start?” Sara then asked, ignoring the man, and looking at the thief, “then I take over if needed?”

“Works for me.” Mick shrugged.

Everyone then looked back at Steel, who was staring at them like they were some kind of aliens.

“That alright with you?” Sara asked, amused. “You can say no, but I doubt Ray will be happy about it, and trust me. Nothing is scarier than an unhappy Ray Palmer.”

“Though a sad Ray Palmer is a close second, it’s like kicking puppies.” Jax piped up.

“….I will make arraignments.”

Steel left.

**_~.~_ **

“Hi Mick!” Ray chirped from the bed, when the Alpha came in being escorted by Dr. Mid-Nite.

The JSA member keeping his eyes on the back of Mick’s head, probably had something to do with the fact that Ray was naked, and wasn’t bothering to cover up. The smell no doubt didn’t help.

“Haircut,” Mick grunted, eyes scanning the room, “nice.”

“Thanks, they have cameras.”

“Kinky.”

“Yep, now get over here, and screw me into the mattress.”

As Mick stalked toward the bed, Mid-Nite, all but ran out the room, the door slamming behind him. Ray laughed, he wondered if they turned off the camera, before Mick kissing him took his attention.

**_~.~_ **

His Heat only lasted for twenty-four hours, within those hours. Nate had been able to convince Steel, his grandfather apparently, that they really weren’t Nazi spies, and were moved out the cell into a much more comfortable room. Still under the watchful eyes of the JSA, but the Legends were just happy they weren’t locked up. It’s where Ray, and Mick were escorted to when they were done.

“That was quick,” Sara said to the two, eyes gleaming.

“Don’t start blondie,” Mick grumped.

“You sure you should be moving Ray?” Nate asked.

“I’m fine,” Ray smiled, “it was just a small Heat, spent most of the time cuddling with Mick, then having sex.”

Honestly, he was surprised he even had one, with how his health was currently, and the sudden Time Jumps that had made before being captured.

“Rip off.” Mick grunted unhappily.

None of the Legends brought it one bit.

“Guess we better have that talk now,” Jax then said looking over at Dr. Mid-Nite, who was watching Ray with a worried frown.

“Let’s get this over with.” Sara sighed as she stood.

**_~.~_ **

“Mr. Tyler.” Martin said when they entered the room, and found the rest of the JSA waiting for them, including Rex Tyler.

“See,” Ray smiled, “told you we knew him.”

“But I don’t know you,” Rex said, voice just a tad snippy as he looked at the Omega, “any of you.”

Ray frowned, on his left Mick, and Jax scowled.

“Tell me what the heck is going on here?” the JSA Alpha leader then said, bordering on demanding.

“Well,” Ray spoke up again, “what we were trying to explain—”

“I was not talking to you **_Omega_** , I was talking to your Alpha.”

Ray blinked, a bit taken back, around him he heard low growls (even Dr. Mid-Nite and Vixen were frowning). “Mick, Jax,” he then said sharply when he saw the two Alphas move forward.

The JSA shifted wearily.

Jax and Mick stopped; the older Alpha took one look at Ray, smirked, before grabbing Jax, and pulled him back behind the team.

“Just watch Pup,” Mick said quietly to Jax, “you’re about to see a knot-head be put in his place.”

Jax blinked, before watching Ray approach Rex, who watched curiously, and cautiously. Once he was standing in front of Rex, Ray stood at his full height, something he didn’t do often, but when he did, it was impressive, even now. And Rex started to look a little nervous, especially when Ray **_smiled_**.

“My name,” Ray said oh so sweetly, “is **_Doctor_** Raymond Palmer, you can call me Doctor Palmer, Ray, or Palmer. But not Haircut, that’s Mick’s nickname for me, and he gets jealous easily.”

“You were mine first Haircut.”

“See? Now, if I were you, I’d check that rudeness of yours, and if you can’t do it, I’ll do it for you, and believe me if I have to, it won’t be us in the cell. If you’re lucky.”

Rex opened his mouth, “You have no right—”

“Actually, I do. You asked a question, I attempted to answer, and you were **_rude._** And I have a feeling your mother would not only be ashamed, but would take you over her knee.”

Rex winced, it was small, but Ray noticed. With a little grin, the Omega lowered his head until they were nose to nose.

“Shall I do it for her?”

Rex shook his head, rather quickly in fact.

“Good, now, do you understand? Nod if you do.”

Rex nodded, again, rather quickly.

“Wonderful, now, who’s hungry?”

Mick, Jax, and Sara watched with no small amount of glee when a very nervous Rex pointed Ray in the direction of the kitchen.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t eat or drink anything he gives you,” Mick grinned wickedly, when Ray left.

Rex may, or may not have shivered.

About an hour later, the Legends and JSA were sitting around the kitchen eating a meal that Ray put together, Sara was sure the JSA were too terrified to say otherwise when Ray told them to sit, and eat. Especially, Rex, Sara found she had very little pity for the man. Even more so, when he had asked again what was going on, and when she tried to explain, he rudely interrupted her.

“I was talking to the team leader,” Rex said, tilting his head to Martin.

“Sara, no,” Ray said to her, while the other Legends and Nate suddenly found their food very interesting.

“Just a little,” Sara said, eyes gleaming.

“No.”

“Not even a tinsy little bit?”

“No.”

 “But you got to—”

“ ** _No._** ”

“Fine. Spoil my fun.”

Ignoring the confused JSA, the Legends look at Martin, who after a moment of surprised stuttering, explained.

“We’re Superheroes,” Ray said after the Alpha’s explanation, “like you. Problem?” He then asked when there were low chuckles.

“You think you’re just like us?” Star girl said, with an amused smile, though that smile went away when Ray gave her a confused and slightly hurt look. For some reason, it reminded her of a kicked puppy, and suddenly she felt a bit bad. Especially when he made them a **_really_** good meal

“Well, I’m nothing like you,” Mick spoke up around his second helping, “I’m a criminal.”

Martin sighed, while Jax snickered, Ray also thought it amusing, but knew better. While the JSA seemed to have….loosened a bit, they were still cautious, if the way they had shifted in their seats at Mick’s announcement was any indication.

“Are there any other felons on your team?” Vixen asked.

“No,” Ray spoke up, hoping to keep things calmed, unfortunately for him, Mick could care less.

“Yep,” Mick pointed at Sara, “she’s an assassin, but never convicted.”

Sara gave her a wave from the other end of the table.

“You risked your life,” Martin spoke, “to save us Mr. Taylor.”

Rex is silent for a moment, then, “How do you know my name?”

“Because you told us your name,” said Jax, “in 2016.”

He then told them everything that had happened in 2016, and how his warning had suddenly been cut short.

“So I crashed your ship,” Rex said after the young Alpha was done, “told you some bunk about not staying in 1942, and I just disappeared?”

“Well,” Ray said as he gave Mick is third helping, “it was more like “fritzing” out.”

Rex blinked, then looked at Steel who was leaning against the island, and eating his second helping, “You might’ve been on to something with the Bellevue idea.”

Suddenly there was the sound the phone ringing from down the hall, Rex got up to answer it. Nate took this moment of pause to get up, and over to his grandfather. Ray, who was telling Obsidian what seasoning he had used, watched out of the corner of his eye. He frowned a bit at the Beta’s expressions as the longer their conversation went on.

Rex then came back, “Alright we have to move out, Baron Krieger’s has been spotted in Paris,” he said to his team.

“We could help you out with that,” Ray volunteered, “fighting Nazis are kind of our thing.”

“Yeah, last time we ended up in the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.”

Ray sighed, “Mick, not helping.”

Mick just held out his plate for more, Ray narrowed his eyes, before taking his plate, and filling it with nothing but vegetables, and handed it back to the Alpha. Mick stared down at it, then back up at the Omega who merely raised a daring brow in return. Mick then grunted, placed it down on the table, and doesn’t eat it. Rex, and most of the JSA watched bewildered before the leader spoke again.

“We can handle Adolf’s buddies, I think it’s best for the rest of the 20th Century---”

“For us to leave it?” Martin suggested.

“And that’s why you’re the team leader.”

“Um,” Martin looked at the rest of the team, who didn’t look one inch of happy, “I guess we’ll just take our leave then.”

**_~.~_ **

“Can you believe what we just saw with our own eyes?” Ray said once they were back on ship, and in the air, “the actual JSA. And Hourman? The guy’s amazing.”

If a bit rude.

“Aw, Haircut’s in love,” Mick snarked.

“I love you more,” Ray purred.

Jax made a face.

“You gotta admit it, those guys were precise, professional, and constant agreement.” Ray then continued.

These traits, Ray admired. However he did not like their borderline arrogance, and easy dismissal of his team.

 _“Maybe I should have….no poison is bad.”_ The Omega thought as he sat down on the steps of the office. “We can’t even agree on whose turn it is to do the dishes.”

They had a chore wheel….they don’t talk about the chore wheel.

“Not it.” Sara said as she strolled passed him.

“Can’t argue that,” Jax said, “they have some serious skills.”

“However, their manners need some work,” Ray said, deciding to voice that point.

“That they do,” Sara agreed, “especially that Rex, he is lucky we love you so much Ray, and that you are more puppy than man. Or else he would have found himself missing several limbs.”

“And lit up like a Christmas tree,” Mick added.

“And lit up like a Christmas tree, for that Omega stunt he pulled.”

Jax nodded in agreement.

“Hearing you guys say that makes me feel all fuzzy inside.” Ray smiled.

“Yeah, well, keep that fuzziness to yourself.” Mick mumbled.

“Aside from the discipline, fancy headquarters, and calls from the White House. What do they have that we don’t?” said Sara.

“An actual leader,” Ray pointed out, “Rip is….Rip is gone, and who knows when, or if we’ll ever find him.”

There is a silence all around, at this point, their mission had distracted them over the fact that they were missing yet another member of their team. Their Pack. Now that it was once again pointed out, by their Omega of all people, they could feel that heavy weight again. The same heaviness that weighed down on them as they watched Rip’s final message.

Jax moved over to Ray, and pressed their shoulders together, Ray smiled, and gave a little push before speaking again. “In the meantime, we need someone to make the tough calls.”

“Let me guess, you’re volunteering?” Mick snorted.

“No,” Ray said, “don’t think I’m the type just yet. Besides, being this team’s Omega is more fun.”

“Also, I think there is a reason Mr. Taylor naturally assumed I was in charge.” Martin spoke up.

“Yeah, because Mr. Taylor is from 1942, and your some old white dude.” Jax said.

“Old, meaning, experienced.”

“What about—”

“Martin’s right,” Sara interrupted, while Ray gave Jax a look that said not to push it, “with Rip gone, we could use some adult supervision. Congratulations, Captain.”

“Well then,” Martin said, “thank you all for your support.”

Jax just rolled his eyes, Ray gave him another look, even though he himself didn’t feel like this was the best choice. Martin could be overly….ambitious sometimes. Jax would say arrogant, bordering on asshole, among other things.

“I believe our first order of business,” Martin then said, “concerns Dr. Heywood.”

“What about him?” Ray asked.

“Well, for one thing, he’s not a member of the team.” Sara pointed out.

“And? That’s easily fixed.”

“He doesn’t have any superpowers.” Said Martin.

“No offense Professor, but neither does Mick, Sara, Jax, me, or you. If it wasn’t for my suit, Mick’s gun, or you, and Jax being able to become firestorm. We’d be just regular guys.”

“Point there, but he doesn’t have my training, or any kind.” Sara said.

“Then teach him,” Ray shrugged as though it was that simple.

“It’s dangerous for him.”

“If traveling through time has taught me anything, it’s that it’s dangerous for all of us, superpowers or not.”

“Why are you even defending him?” Martin asked.

“Well, because we owe him. Not to mention, someone needs to, if he decides he doesn’t want to go back to 2016, and starts fighting you on it.”

And they really did owe him, which Ray happily reminded Martin, and Sara for the next fifteen minutes. In the end, it didn’t matter, because Martin overruled him as Captain, with Sara seconding it, and it was decided that Nate had to go back to 2016.

“Alright,” Ray sighed, “but I’m not telling to him.”

Sara goes to talk to him.

**_~.~_ **

They go back to 1942, the JSA will not to be happy about it, but at least they’ll be alive not to be….well that’s the plan anyway when Sara, Jax, and Ray enter the Folies-Bergere behind Martin who currently impersonating a singer by the name of Max Lorenz. Nate and Mick were already in the building as the wait staff. They get in, five minutes later, Ray (fighting off flirtatious Alphas, and Betas, Nazi, and regular patrons alike.) spotted Vixen. And after a brief discussion over the coms, Ray goes over to cut in.

”What are you doing here?” Vixen asked quietly, and surprised as they started dancing, Ray noticed he was leading. “I’m on a covert mission,” the Alpha said.

“Not for long,” Ray answered back, voice equally low, “you and your team are 24 hours away from being killed.”

Ray twirled her, “What are you talking about?” she demanded.

“Time Traveler, remember. Something changed in the future, and you all die.” Ray twirled her out, then pulled her in, her back to his front.

“And if we do? How do I know it isn’t because of your team?”

Ray thought about it, she was right. “Hadn’t thought about that,” He admitted to her before escorting her over to Sara, Jax, and Martin.

“Look who I found,” Ray smiled, “and she’s…thrilled that we’ve offered to help.”

Vixen glared at him.

“Lying is bad Raymond,” Sara tsked playfully.

“Not according to Mick,” Ray shrugged.

“You should know better than to listen to him, man.” Jax grinned.

“Well, if he did that thing with his mouth to you. You’d listen to him too.”

“Do tell,” Sara purred.

“No don’t tell!” Jax protested, then turned to Ray, “you are an evil person,” he grumbled, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Can we please focus” Martin sighed, before turning his attention to Vixen who was watching the exchange with curiosity. “I apologize—”

“Herr Lorenz” the Nazi solider who had gotten them passed the rope, approached them, with him, was another solider. “I must introduce you to General Gerd von Rundstedt. He’s a huge fan.”

“Oh, lovely to meet you, General” Martin said to the General.

The General, Gerd, nodded, though he looked skeptical. Which he voiced, “You are Max Lorenz?”

Martin nodded.

“Lorenz is well over 6 feet tall.”

“Ah, my towering voice often causes people to overestimate my height.”

Gerd still did not look convinced, “Perhaps you will treat us to a song, Mr. Lorenz?”

Realizing that this could go south very fast, Sara spoke up, smiling sweetly as she pressed close to Martin.” Maxie has a concert tomorrow night, and needs to rest his pipes.”

“I insist, Fraulein.” the General said, a hint of warning in his tone, “And please,” he glanced at Jax with obvious distain, “no Negro music.”

Jax’s lips curled, and he moved forward, no doubt to deck him. Ray stopped him.

“No,” the Omega said, “not worth it.”

“It’d be a little worth it.”

Martin headed up on stage, and as soon as the music started, he blew everyone; including the team and Vixen, away.

 _Hey, guys, I know the Baron’s plan._ Came Nate’s voice over the coms some minutes later.

 “Let’s get out of here,” Sara said, she singled Martin who was on stage to wrap it up, before she and Vixen started to head to the door.

The Alpha did, and after the ending note, he got a round of applauses, Jax and Ray included.

“Heil, Hitler” the General said, saluting.

“Heil, Hitler!” said the some of the patrons and soldiers, saluting.

Jax and Ray finished clapping, and started heading for the door, only to be stopped by the General.

“You did not salute.” He said.

Jax watched as Ray stuttered through his explanation to which the man did not seem to buy, and demanded the Omega salute. Inwardly wincing, Ray tried.

“He….He…He…aw hell.”

Ray punched the General.

“Why do you get to punch him?” Jax complained.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Ray ducked a swinging solider, “now punch someone!”

Jax punched someone.

 A fight quickly got out, no surprise, it’s is quickly put a stop to by a bright light, and force. When the light cleared, everyone, including the Legends were on the ground. In the doorway was the JSA.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Steel asked disapproving.

Martin appeared from behind a curtain, “We came back to….well, to rescue you.”

Steel gave him an exasperated look.

On a side note, Martin has a lovely voice.

**_~.~_ **

The Legends take the JSA back to the ship, Steel and Vixen had wondered off with Jax, looking very much curious. While the rest headed for the deck with the other Legends, to which Stargirl and Obsidian both herald both insult, and logic at them.

“You know, that check your rudeness doesn’t just apply to Rex.” Ray said to them, “I know in terms of being heroes, we aren’t to your standards, but as human beings, you’re acting a bit like the Nazis you’re fighting.”

“We’re nothing like them!” Stargirl protested.

“Really?” Ray raised a brow, “Belittling us, when all we want, is to help. Not even bothering to give us a chance, or at least the benefit of the doubt. And now that you see we’re telling the truth, you insult us, instead of trying to use all this to your advantage. But like I said it’s only a little bit, so maybe your right.”

Rex watched as his teammates let the words sink in, and looked ashamed as there is some truth to the Omega’s words. He understood that feeling as well, while it was natural to be suspicious of them. There was no need for the rudeness he and his team keep giving them, not to mention his mother really would have taken him across her knee if she knew how he had treated an Omega. However, it was hard for them to think, or do otherwise.

They were just so…disorganized, in the field, and with each other.

And disorganization gets people killed, gets teammates killed.

There was also the Omega’s bluntness, and….it wasn’t so much as defiance, but he was so use to not being so outwardly questioned, that Doctor Palmer doing so scratched at his instincts and made him snappy and uncomfortable around the Omega.

Something must show on his face because Ray sighed, and the full height he had straightened up to when he had started talking to Stargirl and Obsidian, was replaced with a type of slump that made his look smaller.

“Not that you’re wrong, in saying we can be dangerous. But you just have to faith in us, just like the people who you choose to save put their faith in you.”

And with that, he left.

**_~.~_ **

“Your Omega,” Rex said as he, Martin, Sara, and Vixen headed to the library to discuss a plan. “He is certainly something.”

“That he is,” Sara smiled at the man over his shoulder, “though he’s been a little snippy these past few days.”

“I’ve noticed,” Rex murmured under his breath.

Sara heard him either way, “It’s not your fault, well not all of it. It’s been…rough for the team.”

“So this is not his normal behavior?”

Sara gave him a look, even Martin looked at Rex with something close to a warning gaze, “Snippy? No. But he’s always been outspoken,” the Assassin said, “and we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**_~.~_ **

Vixen found the Omega in what she assume is a lab, working on a suit.

“The suit,” she said, announcing herself, “looks a bit cumbersome.”

The Omega looked up, and smiled at her, it was a little shy, but warm.

It surprised her a bit that she found it to be a little cute.

“Actually,” Ray said, “I made it to fit me perfectly, it’s constructed out of a proprietary alloy, and it been battle-tested quite a bit. I even wore it in space once, personal highlight.”

 “So you made the suit?” Vixen said, coming closer to look at it.

“Yep, got blown up during a test run too. I don’t recommend it.”

“That is …”

“Surprising?”

“To being able to create a suit like yours, yes. However, here in America, many would think it impossible, and ridiculous that an Omega could do such a thing…or so outspoken and bold.”

“Yeah, America always seems to behind the times when it comes to things like that.”

“In Africa, it’s not uncommon for an Omega to be such, and they are often the position of leadership in a village.”

Ray hummed, “It does get better,” he then said after a moment, “in my time, Omegas have more rights, and a voice, even high positions in the workforce. However, I think I’m the way I am because of what my grandmother, who is also an Omega by the way, told me. She said: We are the backbone of the Pack, we carry, and raise the Pups. We keep Den, and Nest. We are the nurtures; we stand beside the Alphas, and are the power behind the throne. We love, protect, and care for what is **_ours_**. We gave, and keep giving; because the world can be selfish and those we call ours need a giving hand and heart.  We are the ones who keep bull-headed Alphas and Beta in line through the use of sex, iron skillets, and large amounts of vodka. And not in that order.”

Vixen is silent as she let the words sink in, “Your grandmother is a wise woman.”

“I think so too.”

Vixen doesn’t smile, but there is a warmth in her eyes.

**_~.~_ **

The mission had not gone well, they had been able to stop the transport and retrieve the item. However, Ray, and Vixen were captured by the enemy.

“I must admit,” said the Baron, as he looked over the ATOM suit “it’s a feat of engineering. Far beyond anything I have ever seen, or expected from you Americans.”

“Well, maybe you Germans should just stick to your luxury cars.” Ray mouthed back.

“Why should I fear a robot suit when I have become der Ubermensch?”

Ray snorted, “You really think a single case of road rage is gonna win you the war?”

“Yes, once I have replicated the super-serum for the entire Wehrmacht.”

“But you haven’t replicated the…what’d you call it? Super-serum? Kind of on the nose, don’t you think?”

“If you going to kill us,” Vixen spoke up, “get it over with.”

“I was hoping to torture you a little bit first, but since you’re in such a rush, I will be glad to accommodate you with your schedule.”

The Baron took out his gun, and cocks it.

“Wait, wait! I’m an scientist, that exo-suit? I invited it. I can help you with your little supply and demand problem.”

“Ray—”

“I’ll even improve it, just don’t shoot her.”

“You?” the Baron scoffed, “An Omega?”

“Yes, me. What have you got to lose? If I’m lying you can just kill us both, however, if I’m not, you get what you want.”

“Or I could just kill you now.”

“Do that, and you could miss your only opportunity.”

“…..I hope you are as smart as you say you are.”

**_~.~_ **

They save Vixen, and Ray. However, it came at a cost, Nate was injured and on the verge of dying. As Sara, Martin, and Steel work with Gideon to save the Beta. The rest of the team have settled in the cargo bay, waiting for any kind of word.

“Were you two close?” Vixen asked as she watched Ray pace back and forth, she seen it enough times with the Omegas in her village to know that the man wanted nothing more than to go in there and do…. ** _something_**. Which is something Omegas only did with Pack members.

 “No, not really, but if it wasn’t for Nate. I’d still be trapped in the Cretaceous period, being chased by a T. Rex.”

“I’m sorry,” And she was genuinely was, “this is our fight, not yours. The Nazis are not—”

Ray stopped pacing, as suddenly a thought came to him, frantically he reached into his pockets and pulled out the altered serum he had made during their captive.

“You kept the serum?” Vixen asked in surprise.

Ray rushed out the room, and toward the medical bay. “I think I can save him,” he said once he was there, showing the serum.

Ignoring Martin’s exclamation of disbelief, and explaining that he had tinkered with it, Ray injected Nate. Then they all waited for something to happen.

How do we know it’s working?” Steel asked anxiously.

“Well, he’s not dead yet, so that’s a good sign.” Ray said.

“And he’s not turning into a Nazi berserker.” Sara added.

Martin looked at the screen where the Beta’s vitals were on display, “His vitals are improving, he’s stabilizing”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

**_~.~_ **

Something like dread ran down Rex’s spine when he saw Ray approach him, and his team as they waited for Steel to finish up with his grandson who was still in the medical bay. The Omega was hiding something behind his back.

“Here.”

Rex started at the revealed cookie jar, then at Ray.

“A goodbye gift, don’t worry, I didn’t poison them.”

The grin the Omega was giving him, made the Alpha think otherwise. Rolling his eyes, Ray handed the jar to Vixen who looked far to amused for Rex’s health, made worse when the woman shifted the jar under her arm, took off the top, took out a cookie, and ate it.

“These are delicious,” she said with surprised delight.

Ray chuckled when the rest of the team started digging in, apparently his cooking had made a bigger impression on them then he thought. “I doubt we’ll see each other again,” he then said them, “but it was fun, and I’m glad I was able to meet you all. Even though we drove you guys crazy.”

There is a low laughter that was more genuine then the last time, even Rex’s lips twitched.

The Legends may or may not, have grown on him. That being said, “I need to apologize,” Rex then said, “for my behavior from before. Not only was I, as you said before, rude, but it wasn’t becoming of me, and did not reflect well on my team ….or my mother.”

Ray doesn’t say anything, then to the surprise of the JSA, but to the amusement of the Legends who were in the room. Ray suddenly took hold of Rex’s arm and pulled him into a huge, rubbing his cheek against the top of the Alpha’s head with a happy purr. When he pulled away, Rex’s eyes were wide with shock and his hair was a mess. Grinning mischievously, Ray kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re forgiven.”

When Steel came to join the rest of the team, he was surprised to see a red-faced, messy haired Rex, and laughing and giggling teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

His suit, was gone.

It was **_gone._**

The thing he poured sweat, and blood, had nearly **_died_** for.

Is gone.

He had **_nothing_** now.

“Ah, Ray.”

It said something about the Omega’s state of mind, that when Jax touched his arm, Ray didn’t do anything, the young Alpha’s not even sure the man is aware of much anything.

“Come on,” Jax gently tugged at his arm, Ray doesn’t move, so he tried again.

This time Ray moved, Jax kept his hand around Ray’s arm, leading the Omega away from the empty ATOM display to sit down in the corner. He then settled down next to him, his side pressed close to Ray’s.

“We’re out of cupcakes, and I couldn’t find the vodka,” Jax said quietly.

Ray doesn’t answer, not that Jax was expecting much.

“When my knee got messed up, and was told I could never run like before if ever, I thought my whole world was shattered. The thing that made me special, the thing I had spent night, and day perfecting, that put pride in my mom’s eyes, my chance to do something and be even better was gone. I was nothing, no longer me.”

Ray still doesn’t speak, but that was fine, Jax could speak for the both of them.

“I probably would have stayed depressed and angry at the world for who knows how long, if it wasn’t for my mom. Even Gray, Barry, and the others later on helped, this team too. What I’m trying to say is, I know a little bit of what you’re going through, and even if they don’t, the team will try their hardest to support, and help you through this. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

There is silence after that, it’s long, but Jax doesn’t move.

“…..There is tequila,” Ray said softly, “in the desk.”

Jax blinked as he process that Ray was speaking, and that he had a hidden bottle of tequila in the desk. Considering that they were in the lab was a bit worrying.

“When did you get tequila?” asked Jax as he got up and over to the desk, opening the largest drawer he found the bottle and shot glasses.

“The last supply run,” Ray answered, taking the offered glass the younger man handed out when he came back over.

Jax settled back down next to the Omega, and after opening the bottle, filled both glasses. With a half-hearted click of their glasses, the two downed them. Ray filled them back up for the second round.

“Jax,” the older man said after he settled the bottle back down.

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

**_~.~_ **

Watching the team leave without him made Ray twitchy.

He hated that Sara benched him, and while he knew that she did it for his and the team’s safety, it didn’t mean he had to like it. And it reminded him that he wasn’t needed. At least not in this, as their Omega, he was fine.

 _“For now,”_ said a small voice in the back of his head, _“they can easily replace you with Nate, or even just find someone else.”_

Ray bit his bottom lip, pushed back the voice, and the desire to…get rid of Nate. He had already established that the Beta was not a threat, and that the fact that he had to destroy his suit was solely not Nate’s fault, he had a hand in the process too. Not to mention the team going to find another Omega was way too complicated.

Shaking his head, Ray headed to the deck to monitor the team.

“It’s Mississippi, 1863,” he said over the coms, “the weather is a temperature of 58 degrees”

He’s babbling, he knows, he always babbled when he’s nervous, trying to hide how he was really feeling from others, or to distract himself. So he wasn’t surprised as he was babbling about trivia that the coms were shut off. Sighing, Ray leaned against the console.

He watched the team reach their destination, then Mick was burning the ship, and all looked well. Figuring all was good, the Omega wondered what he should do now, he didn’t want to go into the lab that would hurt. He didn’t feel like cooking, or needed too as it were since there were still left-overs. He didn’t want stay up here, because Rip’s office was **_right there_** , and that hurt too. He suppose he could go to his room, and do...something, but his room was across from Kendra’s now Amaya’s room, and he didn’t need the reminder. Mick’s room, unfortunately was next to Len’s, now Nate’s room. (And that day had been interesting, both Ray and Mick had avoided the Beta during the time, holed up in Ray’s room. Neither sure what they would do if they say Nate moving Len’s old stuff out. Though Ray made sure to get Sara drunk, and Jax stuffed full of his favorite sweet and spicy chicken, for helping the Beta afterwards. And don’t get him started on what happened with Amaya), he supposed he could go to the library, or maybe Jax’s room. He was kind of banned from Martin’s room after the…..Incident.

…..This was becoming more complicated than it should be.

 _Is everything alright Dr. Palmer?_ Gideon asked when Ray groaned, and banged his head against the console.

“Peachy Gideon, just peachy, I think I’m going to go hide in the bathroom. Let me know if an emergency comes up.”

_Well do._

When Ray finally emerged from the bathroom, the team had returned, a little out of breath, but fine, though Martin looked a bit freaked out.

“Nice job blowing up the Time Pirate’s escape pod,” Ray greeted, “put another win in the mission column.”

“Did you not see what happened next?” Jax asked, looking a bit annoyed, while Sara and Martin did something on the screens behind Ray.

Ray blinked, “Oh, no, I took a break. Had to go to the bathroom.”

Technically the truth.

Jax just sighed, and Ray got a good look at him, “You okay?”

“We were attacked by zombies.” Mick said from where he had settled to sit on the steps, “And someone put sprouts on my sandwich.”

Ray gave the Alpha an apologetic smile, then his brows furrowed, Mick looked a bit pale.

“What?” Mick grumbled when he noticed the Omega’s look.

“You sure you’re okay?” asked Ray.

“I’m fine Haircut,” Mick grunted.

Ray opened his mouth to say otherwise, but was interrupted by Martin, “The Time Pirate’s distress call referenced something called a TX-90.” He said, gaining everyone’s attention, “It’s a futurist bioweapon. The infected’s condition represents strongly those things…that…I can’t say.” Martin shuddered, and turned away.

“And if that infected Time Pirate is out there” Sara picked, “spreading the virus, then our work is not done here.”

“No kidding,” Nate spoke up, “having zombies, or whatever they are, running around the Civil War is not a good thing.”

Mick collapsed.

Ray is kneeling down next to him, before he even considered it.

“Mick?”

Mick groaned, and his eyes looked very feverish, Ray touched his forehead.

It was hot.

“Get him to the MedBay.” Sara ordered.

With help, Ray is able to get the Alpha to the MedBay, and in a bed. By then, Mick was much more aware.

“What’s going on?” Mick asked, looking very much confused, and angry.

“Apparently,” Martin said nervously from behind Ray, “uh, you were wounded during our encounter with the uh, infected.”

“Impossible,” Mick denied as Ray noticed some blood underneath the Alpha’s shirt, “those creepy bastards didn’t lay a finger on me.”

“But they might have gotten in a tooth,” Ray said after checking, “or thirty.”

Mick, for lack of better words, freaked out. Growling, and grabbing hold of Ray’s arm tightly to pull him in close with one hand. Behind them, Martin whimpered.

“Ray,” Mick said, “you gotta fix me. I don’t want to be turned into a frickin’ zombie.”

“Okay,” Ray soothed, voice calm despite having no clue as to what he was going to do. “Okay,” he said again, “but I need you be calm.”

“Ray—”

Ray gently shushed him, leaning down to press their foreheads together, ignoring Martin’s protests. Mick’s grip was still tight, but his eyes never looked away from the Omega’s. Ray’s free hand, gently rubbing at the Alpha’s ear.

“Trust me.”

Mick doesn’t response, but with the way he reached up with his free hand to grip the back of Ray’s head was enough.

**_~.~_ **

While the rest of the team worked on getting rid of the zombies, Ray worked as quickly as possible for a cure, which was a little difficult with the Professor breathing down his back.

“Raymond, please hurry,” Martin paced, giving Mick, who wasn’t looking so good, weary looks. “I don’t like the way this is going.”

“You don’t like the way this is going?” Mick scoffed.

“How close are you to formulating a workable vaccine?”

“Very,” Ray answered, barely able to keep his annoyance in check, nor did he say that he wasn’t exactly sure that he was indeed close.

Taking a deep breath, and inwardly praying, Ray got up, and went over to inject Mick with the antidote.

“Raymond,” Mick said, stopping the Omega by grabbing his arm once more.

Raymond looked at the Alpha, he saw fear, a rarity; one that Ray never wanted to see on his Alpha’s face ever again.

“I got you,” Ray smiled.

He then injected Mick with the antidote.

**_~.~_ **

Apparently the antidote didn’t work, and now Mick was a zombie.

“He was….he was…he…he…”

And the Professor was freaking out.

“Calm down,” Ray said, they were in the kitchen, after Ray had Gideon put the ship on lockdown.

“We’re going to die!” Stein whimpered as he paced the kitchen.

“Professor you need to calm down.”

“I will not calm down!” Martin snarled, “He was threatening enough before he was one of the walking dead!”

Not impressed, Ray went over, Scruffed the Alpha and used it to make the man sit.

“Calm down,” Ray said again, this time a little more firmly, hand still on the back of the man’s neck. “I need you to think.”

“T-Think, “Martin stuttered, “right, think.”

While Ray made smoothing circles with his thumb, the Alpha took a deep breath, then another. “Okay,” the Professor said once he was reasonably calm, “think, why didn’t your vaccine work?”

“I don’t know” Ray’s brow furrowed, “it could be that the subcutaneous delivery needs more than one dose. If that’s the case, then we just need to give him a second one.”

“And that didn’t occur to you while formulating your serum?” Martin snapped, pulling Ray’s hand away.

Apparently he wasn’t reasonably calm.

“At least I’m not the one with an irrational fear of zombies,” Ray mumbled under his breath.

“I heard that!”

Rolling his eyes, “Anyway, I’m pretty sure that I stunned him. And if he’s knocked out cold in the MedBay, all we have to do is go back in there, and inject him again.”

“And if he’s not, I’m pretty sure he’ll kill us!”

“Professor—”

“No, me, and my irrational fear are staying right here!”

Sighing, any other time, he would have been more patience, and would have even found Stein’s fear of zombies a little cute. But now was not the time for all that, he needed the man’s help, he promised Mick.

“Professor, listen, you have to help me. If you don’t, and I get bitten, then you’ll have two zombies to deal with.”

Martin almost fainted.

**_~.~_ **

Their attempt wasn’t successful, this time they were now ** _trapped_** in the kitchen, and Martin was freaking out again. To make matters worse, something was wrong with Jax, and Sara and Nate needed back-up.

“Okay, so the vaccine wasn’t effective when we injected Mick with it.” Ray said. “But if we can aerosolize the serum, and deploy it using something like a—oh! A fire extinguisher, we could deliver the cure as a spray!”

“ ** _We’re_** not doing anything, but you on the other hand—”

“Professor, no, I need you.”

“I’m sorry Raymond, but I just can’t.”

“……..I know, you’re scared, but guess what. I’ve been nothing but scared since my suit was destroyed. Terrified that I had nothing to offer the team, terrified that you would choose someone else as your Omega, or just have Nate take my place.”

“We would never—”

“Rationally, I should know that wouldn’t happen, Jax pretty much told me, but it doesn’t stop me from being afraid. But I know I need to get over that fear, because Mick and the rest of the team not only need me right now, but so that we can survive this. And if I can push away my fears, so can you Professor.”

**_~.~_ **

Mick watched as the food came down from above, he watched with a slight tilt of the head, listening as it made strange noises, quietly he moved closer. When the food turned around he attacked, tackling the food to the ground, there is a loud noise but Mick ignored it. The food struggled, and they rolled around the ground, snarling, Mick is able to pin the food into its front. Keeping a tight hold on it, Mick lowered his head to bite, the food making fast rapid noises. Mick’s nose flared, and he stopped. Lips turned into a confused frown.

The food smelled familiar.

Rumbling, Mick shoved his face into the food’s neck, growling when the food started to struggled. A press of teeth had the food going still, pleased Mick inhaled, then rumbled happily.

This wasn’t food, this was Mate.

Purring, Mick nuzzled Mate, losing his grip. Mate made a confused noise, turned to look at him over the shoulder. Mate made those strange noises again, Mick licked his nose. Mate blinked, and Mick nuzzled back into his neck. After a while, Mate goes limp. Making a please growl, Mick lifted his head, hands slipping underneath to touch Mate’s skin. Mate yelped and started struggling again, Mick growled, displeased and confused.

Mate was able to wiggle out from underneath Mick, well almost. Mick grabbed, and pulled Mate back underneath by the ankle. Mate made more of those noises, this time Mick understood it.

Mate was afraid.

Whining, Mick licked at Mate’s ear, Mate went still again, then Mate touched him. Placing a hand on the arm Mick had around Mate’s waist, making soft purring noises before turning slowly around and wrapping arms around Mick’s neck. Mate pulled and Mick went, rumbling when Mate nuzzled into his neck, legs spreading for Mick to settle into. Mick does and then they were being flipped. Mick snarled, the snarl turning into a purring when Mick nuzzled his cheek and hands touch skin.

Mate made those noises again, they were different from the ones before, then suddenly, Mate punched him.

Confused, and stunned, Mick blinked, Mate made more noises and raised his fist again. On instinct, Mick stopped it, and rolled them over. Mate struggled, still confused, Mick grabbed Mate by the hair, lifted and brought Mate’s head down hard.

Mate stopped struggling.

Sniffing, and a quick nudging told him that Mate was still alive.

A sudden noise had Mick tilting his head, and lifting his nose upwards.

Someone was coming, someone not Mate.

Food.

**_~.~_ **

“Hey, should you be up?”

From where he was working on making a burger, Ray looked and smiled at Jax who stood in the doorway with a worried expression.

“Hey,” he greeted, “and yeah, I’m good, just a bump.”

“From the way Gray described it, Mick had all but cracked your skull open,” said Jax, as he moved over to lean against the island to watch the Omega.

“Well, Professor Stein still isn’t at his best,” Ray smiled, “how about you?” he then asked. “Heard you had a rough time,”

“It was more than just rough.”

Ray hummed, as he spread mayo on the toasted sesame buns, afterward went over to the fridge and pulled out a tray filled with small champagne style clear plastic cups. Filled to the brim was what looked like pudding, each a different flavor and whipped cream on top. He gave Jax two before putting the tray back.

“No tequila, or vodka?” Jax teased a little.

“Taste it,” Ray held out a spoon.

Jax does, and tasted the one he assumed was some kind of strawberry. It was strawberry, there were actually strawberry pieces and a lot more creamer, so it wasn’t pudding but Jax couldn’t exactly place what it was. There was also a hint of alcohol in it, but it wasn’t over powering.

“This is good,” Jax praised.

“Thanks,” Ray smiled as he completed the burger.

“Anymore of those?” Jax then asked around another spoonful.

“On the stove, there’s also plan B in the fridge, you know for those who probably aren’t in the mood for meat tonight.”

“Ah, got ya.”

Ray picked up the plated burger, and made his way out, “Enjoy!” he called over his shoulder.

The Omega made his way to Mick’s room, and found the door opened, standing in the doorway showed the Alpha lodging in his chair with a beer, one leg on a familiar case. He looked tired, Ray noted.

“Hey,” Ray said in greeting.

“Hey,” Mick grunted, eyes glancing at the bump on the Omega’s head.

“Just coming to check up on you,” Ray said as he moved away from the doorway, and further into the room.

“I don’t feel like eating anyone’s brain, so...I’m good.”

“Well, maybe you feel like eating a burger” Ray moved and placed it on the table, “promise, no sprouts.”

Mick expected the Omega to either go, or even cuddled up against him as he sometimes did. Instead Haircut just stood, looking very much lost, it remained him a lot of the time when losing Len had finally set in for the team, and when he got Haircut back after Rip had time scattered him.

And after his life as Chronos, Mick never had a problem with being openly concerned, and protective of the Omega (well, more then usual). A little more patient with Ray then the others on the team with the exception of Jax, and Sara, more willing to talk about his problems to Ray, because he knows Ray won’t judge him for it. Hell, most of the time Ray seemed to understand, **_know_** him better than he did himself sometimes. Only other person who could do that was Len. It also didn’t help that he remembered a lot of his time as a zombie, including why he didn’t eat Haircut.

So he opened his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” the Alpha asked.

“Nothing,” Ray answered quickly, too quickly.

Mick waited, and he didn’t have to wait long.

“Well, there’s a little something. It’s just, I’m feeling…..uneasy. With my place in this team, and as it’s Omega. Without my suit, I feel like I have one foot out the door, and I’m just waiting for that final push.”

“First of all, you being useless is a bunch of bull. You cured me of being a zombie, not the Professor, **_you_**. And the kid may be the one fixin’ the ship, but you’re the one who is keeping everyone inside together. You’ve survived dying in space, and survived living with dinosaurs for over a year, and despite your issues—”

“I don’t have issues.”

“You’re still underweight, have nightmares, and hoard your food. And that’s just with the dinosaurs.”

Ray’s shoulder slumped.

“Like I said, despite your issues, you still keep going, when others would have gone bonkers by now.”

“But—”

“And if I can see that, then damn well the others can. And for whatever godforsaken reason they don’t, decide they are better off without you, and drop you back off in 2016. I’ll kick their assess, and then join you.”

And with that, Mick was done, taking another swig of his beer, ignoring the silently stunned Omega.

“O-Oh,” Ray stuttered out, cheeks a little pink, “t-that, um….thank you. I never—”

“Yeah, starting to get that, anyway, you wanna a beer?”

“….Sure.”

Ray goes over and took the offered bottle, then after opening it, settled down on the floor next to the chair and leaned against Mick’s thigh. A moment later, Mick’s fingers settled comfortably in his hair, the Omega sighed happily.

“Mick?” Came after a long time of comfortable silence, and Mick had eaten half of his burger, and offered the rest to Ray.

“Hm?”

“Why didn’t you eat me when you were infected?”

“What makes you think I even remember?”

“Because, unlike the others, I know there is more to you then what you like to give us. That, and I’m mostly just hoping you actually do.”

Mick snorted at the admission, before finishing off his beer, and reaching for another one. He got the top off, and took the first swig before answering.

“Thought you were my mate.”

“……Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

When Mick gave him Len’s Cold gun, and asked him to be his partner, Ray had a feeling this was close to a marriage proposal Mick will ever give him.

Though it was probably not what the Alpha was aiming for, it was a nice thought either way.

And it grounded him, let him cling to something.

“You look happy.”

From where he had just finished putting the Cold gun back together, Ray looked at his open doorway. He had spent two hours going over the parts with Mick, well the first hour was spent going over it, the second hour was spent with Mick giving him a blowjob, then a lot of making-out before Mick left; most likely to try to eat and drink his own weight in food and beer (Ray has a feeling he was going to have to intervene soon).

“Hey,” he said to Nate.

Nate smiled, then after a moment of hesitation, he walked further into the room. “You can sit,” Ray said amused when the Beta started to fidget. Nate sat down in the chair next to Ray.

“What’s that?” the Beta then asked tilting his to the gun.

“It’s called a Cold gun,” Ray said, fingers dancing over the gun, “and…and it belonged to a hero. Though he’d definitely object to the title.”

There something else there, Nate could see that, and he knew it had something to do with the room he had moved into, with the way Sara, and Jax had moved the things out with great care and somber air. The way Mick had been a little hostile with him, and the way Ray had avoided him.

“Who was he?”

“…..His name was Leonard Snart, he was a criminal, Mick’s partner, and one of my Alphas.”

It wasn’t as surprising as it was, not even the Alpha bit, he already had suspicion about that back when they were being held in the JSA and Sara had made the arrangement to help Ray though his Heat with Mick. What was surprising was the look on Ray’s face.

Pain, the kind that was heart-wrenching, and seemingly never ending, but there was also fondness, and love.

Whoever this Leonard Snart was, or had been, whatever he did, didn’t matter. Because he was remembered, and loved.

Nate was a little jealous.

“Erm,” Nate cleared his throat, and getting Ray to look at him, “I was talking to the Professor yesterday, and we ended talking about how we could locate the abbreviations a lot quicker.”

“Oh? What do you guys have in mind?”

As they two of them went over ideas, Nate watching the way the Omega’s eyes shined, and how flushed his face got. How his speech got faster, his hands moving everywhere the more excited he got. He remembered how good the food tasted, and, after a while, how welcomed the scientist made him and Amaya feel. How he had helped Nate with his powers, how though he knew it would hurt, sacrificed his suit so that the Edo villagers and the team could be safe from the Shogun. Was willing to talk, give advice, and just ** _be_** there. He also seemed to have an unlimited supply of liquor hidden somewhere.

And wasn’t just one-sided, Nate had seen the team fuss, protect, and give comfort in equal parts, and in their own way to Ray. In fact, the Beta was pretty sure they over-did it more than Ray did sometimes.

 Raymond Palmer, Nate concluded, was very much loved.

**_~.~_ **

Ray was sleeping in her room tonight.

“Your chest is prefect for cuddling.”

Ray chuckled; Sara just nuzzled into Omega’s night shirt, happy to stay snuggled up against Ray’s chest, playing with the man’s right-handed fingers.

“Gideon told me you’ve gained some weight,” Sara said as she wiggled his thumb.

“Yeah, the food plan she gave me is great.”

Neither mentioned the fact that he was still hoarding, or that sometimes he had to have Gideon give him a sedative to sleep.

Baby steps.

“Once I’m back to a good weight, I can start getting my muscle mass back.” There was excitement in the man’s tone, which was good, but also a bit worrying.

“Don’t try, and rush it,” Sara said.

The only reason Sara even let Ray participate in the JSA missions, and battle was because his suit picked up whatever slack came with him being underweight. She didn’t like it, no one on the team did, but Ray had been insistence about it. However, even since his suit was destroyed, Ray had this lost, almost fearful look in his eyes, made worse when she had to bench him. It hurt her to see him like that, even more to know she had been the cause of it. But it was the only way she could make sure he was safe. It’s also why she was worried about his excitement, Ray had a tendency to overdo things, especially if he felt it was the only way for him to be better, to be useful to them. To be able to keep his place on the team, not be alone.

 “Are you still mad?” Ray asked, “With Mick?”

As Ray’s free hand played with her hair, Sara let herself get lost in her thoughts, mostly about Mick had done. Yes, she understood why he did it, because in his own way, Mick was trying to help Ray, as well keep the Omega close and safe. And they did need Ray out in the field, but it didn’t do anything to silence her instincts that protested against the decision. She thought she had that under control, but apparently not if Ray was asking.

“I’m not mad at him,” she finally said, tugging on his fingers, “but it’s just my Alpha instincts. They….aren’t happy about you being out in the field without your suit.”

Sara lifted her head to look at Ray, and while his face didn’t show it, his eyes were darkening with doubt. Making a soft comforting noise, Sara leaned forward, and kissed Ray.

“It’s not what you think,” she said to the blinking man, “You’ve proven that you don’t need the suit, to be a hero, to be amazing. But you’re our Omega, and it’s our job as your Alphas to protect you. And while I know you can take care of yourself, and Mick will do all he can to keep you safe. It doesn’t matter, because me, and everyone else are going to worry. Just like I know you worry about us.”

Ray doesn’t say anything for a moment, then he smiled a little, “What a team we are, worrying about each other like we do.”

“What a team indeed.”

**_~.~_ **

“Excuse me Ray I—Oh.”

From where he had been making his personal mission to ride Mick brains out, Ray hung his head and groaned, beneath him, and wearing most of his Edo period clothing, Mick grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “lighting everyone on fire.”

“I’ll just come back later,” Amaya said after a moment, the slight widening of her eyes the only sign of surprise and/or shock.

Then she was good, the door closing behind her.

“Could have sworn Pretty had told her about your door,” Mick said.

“Me too.”

“Ah well. Back to fucking.”

“Mick, ack! Don’t just move like that!”

“Then started moving those hips Haircut.”

An hour later, Ray walked into the library, and just like Gideon had said; Amaya was there, the Alpha reading a book at the desk.

“Hey,” Ray greeted.

Amaya looked up, “Hey,” she greeted back.

“Sorry about before,” Ray apologized.

“I think I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Amaya said, “I did not mean to interrupt.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be the first one to do so, believe me.” Ray chuckled, “However, I think you’re the first to do so not on purpose, we can be pretty childish with each other.”

“So I’ve noticed. Your team is one of a kind.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

Ray settled down in one of the chairs, “What did you want to talk to me about?” He then asked.

“It wasn’t anything of importance, just a thought that came to my mind.”

“About what?”

To Ray’s surprise, Amaya started to fidget, nothing noticeable. Just her fingers playing the edges of the pages, but Ray had seen it enough times, had done it himself once or twice to know.

“From what Jax had told me, you had sexual relationships with others beside Mick.”

Ray nodded, curious as to where she was going with this, “Two others, Rip the previous Captain. And Len, Mick’s partner in crime, literally.”

Amaya knew about Rip, but Len was new, though it wasn’t that surprising to learn that there have been another criminal on the team.

They seem like the type to pick strays of any kind.

 _“….Does that make me a stray?”_ She thought with furrowed brows, before dismissing it. “In my village,” she then said, “we only have one mate, but I have heard of other villages where the Omega has more than one mate.”

“So you wanted to know if that what was going on?”

Amaya nodded looking a bit embarrassed, “I know it’s rather personal, and—”

“It’s fine,” Ray reassured, “and to answer your question, no, none of them, Mick included, are my mates. They are my Alphas.”

“I don’t—”

“When we first got together, the team I mean, I know it wouldn’t work. Eight Alphas together on a ship for who knows how long, tempers were going to fly….and knives. I figured it was best if I did my part and minimize it somehow. And it worked, well, sometimes. As for the sexual part of the relationship, I’ve always been open when it came to sex. And while I didn’t intent for it to happen like it did, there wasn’t any problem if everyone was willing. And we were.”

“So you are not mates?”

Ray shook his head, “No, honestly, I don’t think we really considered it.”

“….Is that common in your time?”

“If you mean several Alphas sharing an Omega, it isn’t unheard of, but it’s rare. So we’d probably get some weird looks. If you’re talking about Omegas and Alphas having sex, and not being mated, yes it’s common, and accepted.”

Amaya doesn’t say anything else for a while, and Ray occupied his time by fiddling with whatever was around him.

“I imagine Mick is a possessive lover.”

Ray raised a brow, the genuine curiosity tone in her voice keeping him from being angry, or misunderstanding it as something hostile.

“Not really, he’s protective, but not possessive. Thought lately, he’s been a bit more protective than usual, we all have actually. But I think his reason is because of what happened back when Rip time-scattered us.”

“Oh.”

Ray could see she wanted to ask about it, but doesn’t. There is a comfortable silence between them before his eyes sparkled with mischief, to which Amaya gave him a weary look when she took notice. Obviously she had learned from his interaction with Rex.

“You know, if you want I can ask, and maybe with a little bribing, Mick will let you join us next time.”

Blushing, Amaya picked up a nearby pen, and threw it at him.

**_~.~_ **

He remembered the light, the blue and white colors.

He remembered the heat, not scorching hot, but warm.

He remembered the energy, a familiar pulse, like a heartbeat.

He remembered everything.

Until he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

The first day using the cold gun doesn’t go well (sensitive trigger), in fact, Mick was a little snippy….well more than usual. Normally he would have asked, but Ray had a feeling it was best if he waited. Instead, after a little more practice, Ray left to give the Alpha space. Going to his room to lock up the gun, then to the kitchen to prepare what will be dinner. Staying on the ship as long as he did, the Omega had a system when it came to dinner.

Everything that could be frozen was stuck in the freezer, the food that couldn’t be frozen, was stuck in the fridge. And since all the food was everyone’s favorites, it gotten eaten pretty quick so he didn’t have to worry about a lot of stuff going bad. All the meat was pre-seasoned before put in the freezer, so it was ready when he took it out and let thaw.

Tonight was curry goat.

 _Excuse me, Doctor Palmer, but you are needed on the deck._ Said Gideon just as Ray had put the water on to boil for the rice.

Sighing, Ray turned off the stove, and stuck the thawed meat (thank you futuristic ship and Jax) in the fridge to keep cold, before leaving.

They had a mission.

**_~.~_ **

Being in the White House in the 80s was fun, especially when he stole Reagan’s jelly beans. However, the fun was short-lived when they found their aberration.

Damien Darhk.

“Sara,” Ray said over the coms while he and Mick hid, “Sara don’t do anything rash. Sara? Sara, are you listening?”

“She ain’t listening Haircut,” Mick said when it became obvious that the Assassin had turned off her com.

Cursing, Ray moved out his hiding spot to tail Darhk and the other men he was talking to, Mick behind him mumbling about letting Sara have her way. It doesn’t take long for them to find Sara, a corner away from Darhk, weapon in hand. Mick knocked out the Secret Service man who had stopped the Assassin, while Ray placed himself in front of the woman.

 “Ray, move,” Sara ordered.

“I know you want vengeance for Laura,” Ray reasoned, “but it’s not that simple.”

“Get out of my way!” Sara growled.

More of the Secret Service come rushing in, guns drawn.

“Damn it.” Sara cursed.

“We gonna fight, or leave?” Mick asked them.

Ray glanced over at Sara, the Alpha looking determined, and a bit blood thirsty. These men were not going to stop her, acting on a slightly panic impulse, the Omega made a decision.

“We fight.”

And fired.

Mick is startled, as is Sara, and it’s enough. The Alpha moved, telling Martin, and Jax to get out the building.

“Alright, I got this.” Mick said.

Ray nodded, still firing, the Omega started backing up only to trip on the knocked-out man’s legs behind him. He stumbled, tilting slightly to the side, causing the streams to cross.

**_~.~_ **

“So your thirst for vengeance nearly landed the entire team in prison,” Martin said to Sara after he told Gideon to turn off the news channel that was talking about their latest blunder.

“Wasn’t all Blondie’s fault,” Mick spoke up, “Haircut screwed up as well.”

“I told you it was an accident,” Ray sighed, “though if you would just let me tinker with gun, I could solve the crossing streams problem.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the gun,” Mick growled, “it’s you, you goof.”

Ray watched the Alpha leave the room, understanding a bit more as to what was bothering the Thief. However his attention is taken by the rest of the team.

“All that aside, we need to know why Darhk became an advisor to Reagan’s White House on the eve of a nuclear treaty with the USSR.” Jax said.

“Well, if we go by past experience,” said Ray, “then we know there is a good possibility that he’s working with our time traveler.”

“It’s the same person who killed Hourman,” Sara spoke up, “Amaya needs to hear about this.”

“So she can also lose focus, risking everything in a selfish pursuit of revenge?”

“Do you have something you’d like to say to me, Martin?” Sara’s voice was light, but her eyes were dark, daring.

“Yes, killing Darhk years before his actual death will have unforeseeable effects on the history that we are charged with protecting.”

“That does not mean, she doesn’t have the right to know.” Ray spoke.

“I’m not saying she doesn’t, but we cannot stray from our guiding principle. We all answer to a higher calling, Raymond.”

Ray is silent, as is Sara oddly enough, watching the Omega with curiosity and something else no one can name.

“True, but that higher calling did not see the one they loved be murdered right before their eyes, found them dying or cradled their body in their arms. That higher calling did not come back home to learn that their sibling is died. That calling did not lose a partner in crime and friend, they did not get so badly hurt that they lost their chance for better future for them and their parent. They did not lose a captain, friend, and Alpha. They did not loss a soulmate bond.”

Martin flinched, Ronnie was still a raw subject for him.

“They do not have the temptation of being constantly on a ship that can go back in time, to having the power fix, to **_save._** The Higher Calling is not human, we **_are._** ”

Martin doesn’t response back to it, because honestly, Jax isn’t sure he **_can._** Ray had made a good point, a point that Grey had obviously missed. It’s not that Grey didn’t care about anyone, far from it. But sometimes, the man can be blinded or couldn’t express what he was feeling in the right way. They all could be that way.

“Well,” Sara said, still looking at Ray, “I don’t think anything else is needed to add to this conversation. So let’s figure out how we’re going to fix this.”

**_~.~_ **

Sara called Nate and Amaya back to the ship, and instantly the two could feel something was off, however they didn’t say anything about it. One part because they didn’t feel that they were close enough to the team and that it wasn’t their place, and the other because they were suddenly scrambling to finding a way to find out Darhk’s plan, and stopping him.

Around eight in Georgetown Park, Ray climbed into the unmarked van, after having set up audio.

“We’re a go on audio.” The Omega said as he closed the door.

“Cutting it close, Haircut.” Mick said not looking away from whatever he was watching outside the rolled down window.

“Yeah, kind of hard to see, not look suspicious, and hook up at the same time.”

Mick grunted not looking away, Ray shrugged, and prepared himself to settle in, after a long boring quiet. The Omega spoke up.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

“No.”

“Okay, apple slice?”

Mick stared as he watched the Omega pull out a zip-lock bag filled with apple slices, “No,” he then said when Ray looked at him. Shrugging again, Ray started eating.

“….Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Not push when I expect you to, but do when I don’t want you to.”

“Honestly, I’ve just been getting lucky. And you’re not that really hard to figure out.”

“Not trying to be.”

“I know. Here.”

Mick stared down at the bag of M&Ms that was placed in his hand, “…..When I gave you the gun, I didn’t expect these….feelings.”

“You’ve never had a problem expressing them to me before,” Ray said lightly before munching on another apple slice.

“This is different, you keep reminding me of Le—my dead friend.”

“Ah, I see.”

“And made worse, when you tried being like him earlier.”

Ray winced, he had been teasing a little when he had been trying to act like Len, hoping to cheer up Mick a bit with his ridiculous version of the man. Apparently it had been the exact opposite.

“Sorry, I—”

“So, just…stop, and b-be you.” Mick said, sounded force but the Omega knew better.

Ray stared, feeling more touched then he should be considering, but he couldn’t help it.

That has been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

Smiling, Ray leaned over to kiss the Alpha on the cheek.

Mick grunted and grumbled, turning to look intensely back out the window. And while it was a little hard to make out, Ray was sure the man was blushing a bit.

**_~.~_ **

Sooo, their stakeout was a bust thanks to Professor Stein’s younger self showing up, and interrupting Darhk’s meeting with someone from the Soviet delegation, and getting stabbed. Now the young man was in the Medi-Bay, being healed and fussed out by his older self.

Ray, and Sara had left the room at some point during the fussing.

“It’s amazing to think that old age has mellowed the Professor out,” Sara chuckled as they headed to the deck.

“I know,” the Omega smiled, “kind of scary.”

Smiling, the two settled into Rip’s office, “Rip, was amazing.”

Where he was tracing his fingers over the map on the table, Ray looked up surprised at the sudden mention of the Captain, to Sara lodging in the chair next to him.

“This is not an easy job,” Sara said to him, “and with some many things that could, and have gone wrong. He did the best he could, and I have a new respect for that.”

“Yeah.”

….He missed Rip too.

**_~.~_ **

This world was not right.

This world was not his.

How could he forget?

 ** _Why_** did he forget?

Was it because of the Oculus? Was it because of him? Ever since this…. ** _thing_** had happened, he always remembered. Remembered who he was, where he came from, how all this started.

So what happened?

 _“Only one way to find out I suppose.”_ He thought.

“Len, are you alright?”

And that was another thing.

This was not his Raymond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know What I Think?


	7. Chapter 7

“Good to see ya again Sheriff.”

“Didn’t look like you were a few moments ago.” Ray grinned at the man who had pulled up next to him and his horse, the group deciding to lead their horses back instead of riding them. “Especially for someone who was just saved from being hanged.”

“I was handling it,” Hex grumped.

“Of course you were.”

Hex growled, Ray snickered before pressing close to the Alpha with a happy purr, Hex huffed but Ray felt tension leave the man’s body. The Omega frowned, but didn’t bring it up, the man did just escape a hanging after all. They make it to the ship, and Ray watched as Sara told Hex that they lost Rip.

The look on the Alpha’s face told Ray a lot about Rip’ and Hex’s relationship.

After that, it’s a whirlwind of helping Hex, and stopping a train. They succeed, and their resident Bounty Hunter leaves them, seemingly a little lighter (you know, for Hex), enough Dwarf Star to power thousands of his suits, and Ray had even finished up most of the suit he made for Nate.

“Wow,” Nate breathed in amazement, and surprise.

“I take it you like it?” Ray asked, something hopeful in his expression.

“I love it, thanks man.”

“Thank me after I finish it up,” Ray grinned turning back to the suit.

“Can I help?”

“Sure.”

They are not sure how long they worked together, chattering away about their time in the Old West, among other things, when Sara came in. Stopping in the doorway to stare at the two, raising a brow at the suit they were working on, brow going higher when she took note of how close Nate was standing next to the Omega.

“Hey,” she knocked, getting their attention, “got a message, our friends back in 2012 need our help.”

Smiling, Ray followed Sara to the deck, with Nate close behind, a curious expression on his face.

**_~.~_ **

Sara snickered at the growling from behind her as Ray hugged, and nuzzled Ollie’s cheek.

“No need to get jealous,” Sara grinned over her shoulder at Mick.

“Why he gotta greet them like that?” Mick huffed, snarling when Ray went about hugging and nuzzling Felicity and the others. “Now he’s gonna smell funny for the whole day.”

Rolling her eyes, Sara waited for Ray to be done before turning her attention to their newest member of the group, Supergirl. She was watching the exchange with interest, before Barry went about explaining the situation.

Aliens.

……Great.

**_~.~_ **

When he’s told about Snart, the first thing that goes through Barry’s mind is what is he going to tell Lisa. The second thought, the longer he stared at Ray, and pushed through the grief, is _“Oh, Ray.”_

Joe, an Omega, once told him a long time ago. That an Omega losing their Alpha, was like losing a piece of their soul that you’ll never get back. And to this day, the Speedster still remembered the look on the man’s face. It was look that Ray had on right now, rumbling, Barry pulled Ray into his arms.

Ray went tense for a moment, before he slumped against him, letting out a whimper that spoke of a pain that the Omega would never tell the other Legends about, as he buried his face into the Alpha’s neck.

Barry just held him tighter.

**_~.~_ **

Honestly, Ollie isn’t sure what to make of the Legends, mostly of Mick who glared at him the moment Sara wasn’t looking. It made him twitchy, not as much as Supergirl, but it was close. The others, well, the way they snarked at each other, would make one think that they didn’t get along at all. It made him worry for Sara, and Ray, disorganization got you killed. His worry is quickly put to peace when Ray reappeared from wherever he had gone off to in the warehouse, Barry trailing behind him, something obviously wrong.

As one, all of the Legend turned their heads in the Omega’s direction, and then they were over him, all of them. While Jax, Stein, and Sara touched him, and asked questions in low voices, Mick had shifted. Standing protectively between the group and Barry, lips pulled back in a near snarl.

Barry took a step back, and even made himself look smaller, Ray noticed. The Omega said something, and Mick, after a glance in the Omega’s direction. Moved, pushing past Jax to look Ray over.

“See,” Felicity about came to stand next to him, her eyes knowing, “nothing to worry about.”

**_~.~_ **

He was still here, in this world.

He tried to act normal, but this Raymond noticed, and fussed, regardless of his reassurance.

Why was he still here? He should have been gone by now.

While his new abilities were still unpredictable, and he had no control over them, Len had at least been able to figure out that every five days or so. He’d be taken to either another timeline, or another Earth.

It’s been six months.

One week since he regained his memories.

“Ray wanted me to talk to you.”

Inwardly groaning, Len looked in the doorway, where this world’s Mick was standing there. In one hand was a brown bag with something delicious smelling, and the other were cup holders.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Len said going back to his work.

Apparently, he was an Architect in this world, and an honorable discharged Marine, and had gone into business with Mick. Also a fellow Marine, same unit, and everything.

And that was another thing, whatever Earth, whatever timeline. There was always a Lisa, a Mick, and a Raymond. Sometimes a Barry, or another Legend. But there is always those three, maybe not all together, but always there.

 _“The universe is trying to tell me something,”_ Len thought, aware of Mick coming over.

The Alpha set the food down on his desk, before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

“Not according to him,” Mick said.

“The certain project is taking more time than I thought—”

“We don’t **_have_** any projects, at least not ones that need your attention like this.”

Len gave him a look.

“Don’t make me tell Lisa.”

Cheater.

After making up something that Len was sure Mick didn’t believe, then eating. The other Alpha stayed with him, mostly to annoy him in revenge for not telling him the truth. They left together in the evening, Mick giving the Alpha a look before getting into his car. Taking a deep breath, Len went home.

Ray isn’t home yet, most likely doing some after work errands. Len went to go take a shower, when he got out, Ray still wasn’t back. Dressed in only his boxers, the Alpha went about warming up leftovers for dinner. Ray entered the apartment, two bags hooked in one arm. He doesn’t say anything as he went into their room, when he came out. He sat next to the man on the couch.

“You told on me,” Len said after a moment.

“It isn’t telling if I haven’t told Lisa.”

Len snorted, before leaning against the Omega. “Feeling better?” Ray asked after a moment.

“Yes.”

“Lair.”

“Why did I marry you?”

“Because the sex is great, and you love my cooking.”

They weren’t married.

Not in this world at least.

**_~.~_ **

Another week and Len felt it, the energetic tingle that he now associated with the Oculus’s power, however, instead of letting it happen. The Alpha tried something different, he tried to control it, pushing back at the energy. To his surprise, the energy pushed back. Startled, and unsure, he froze. When it started again, Len pushed once more, this time the energy latched onto him.

The man shivered at the power coursing through him.

It was **_amazing._**

And he had absolutely no idea what to do with it.

_“Suppose I could try robbing a bank.”_

Suddenly, Raymond leaned against him, “Quickie?”

Maybe he’ll rob a back later.

“Guys, we’re in public,” Lisa sighed.

:There’s a changing room.”

“I hate you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I am now convinced, you are trying to fatten me up, and plan on eating me later.”

From the Medi-Bay doorway, Ray grinned, a plate of his triple chocolate brownies in one hand, a cold glass of milk in the other. “I could always give it to Jax, or Amaya.” The Omega said as he moved to over to the bed.

“What of Mr. Rory?” Stein asked as he took the plate, Ray placed the milk on the small table that they had moved into the room a while ago.

“He’s currently enjoying a beer in the kitchen.”

Stein’s brows furrowed as Ray’s face twisted into something that was one part thoughtful, and another part worried. “Is something wrong?” The Alpha asked.

“I’m not sure, honestly, it could be nothing. So, how are you feeling today?”

Stein gave him a look, but answered his question, “Much better, Gideon as always, is a miracle worker.”

_Thank you very much Professor Stein._

Ray smiled before swiping a brownie from the man’s plate. After talking with the Professor, the Omega went to find Amaya, and found her talking softly with Sara. Leaving the two along, Ray headed for his room. To his surprise, he found Nate there, shuffling around.

“Um, hey.”

“Hey, need something?”

“Erm, not really? I mean—it’s about Chicago, and what happened, I—”

“I told you,” Ray moved to sit on the bed, “it’s okay.”

“Yeah.”

Ray tilted his head, expression turning curious when the Beta did nothing but fidget with his fingers.

“I was jealous!” Nate blurted out just as Ray opened his mouth to ask.

“….Jealous?” Ray blinked after a while, “of what?”

Nate licked his lips, shifted on his feet before going to sit down next the Omega, words stumbling out his mouth. “I was jealous, of you and your relationship with the others members of the team.”

“Why? I mean—”

Nate’s shoulders slumped a little, fingers picking at the cover on the bed, “Before I got my powers, it was just me and my mom, So, I was never really able to learn how to, you know, make friends. I mean I tried whenever I got the opportunity, but it never worked out.”

Ray said nothing, just let the Beta talk.

“And when I see you guys, and the way you intact, when I see **_you_** ….I-I-I want that, and well, I may have—”

“You can’t,” Despite his words, Ray’s tone was soft with understanding.

It still didn’t stop Nate from flinching, and his eyes flickering with hurt, it doesn’t lessen when Ray gently bumped against his shoulder. Frowning, Ray suddenly grabbed hold of Nate and fell back onto the mattress, Nate yelped, and wiggled in the man’s arms.

“Ray?”

“I told you, you can’t.” Ray didn’t let go, “you’re not me. What me, and the rest of the team have, it’s something built through time –pun not intended—and a lot of trail, and error. We found a rhythm that is all our own, something you need to find.”

By now, Nate had shifted so that he was face to face with Ray, eyes flickering with emotions until they finally settled on uncertainty.

“How?” the Beta’s voice was quiet.

There was silence as Ray thought about it, then he smiled, let go of Nate and jumped up from the bed.

“I have an idea, hold a sec.”

After getting out a pen, and pad, he sat back down on the bed. Nate sat up, and watched as Ray wrote down names, and made a list.

“Okay, here what you can do. Professor Stein loves brownies, Mick loves anything that isn’t a vegetable.”

“That’s not surprising,” Nate chuckled.

“Yeah,” Ray smiled.

For nearly an hour, Ray told Nate all about the team’s likes, and dislikes. And when they were done, and when Nate left the room. He felt better, and lot more confident.

**_~.~_ **

“Nobody asked you.”

Ray paused on his way to meeting Jax in the loading dock, he looked at Mick’s closed door, an earlier worry returning, and tickling the back of his mind had the man not continuing on to his destination.

“Gideon, is there anyone in the room with Mick?” Ray asked quietly.

_My sensors cannot find any other life form._

“Thanks.”

Ray knocked on the door.

“What?!”

Not bothered by the snappy tone, Ray announced he was coming it, before opening the door. Mick was lounging in his usual chair, empty six-pack by his feet. He was also alone.

“Need something?” Mick grunted.

“Just here to check up on you,” Ray moved closer to the man, pausing mid-step when he saw Mick’s eyes flicker to an empty spot to the left, before walking again.

“As you can see, I’m fine.” Mick paused in thought, “Could go for another six-pack though.” He then added.

Ray finally stopped just as his shoes bushed against Mick’s boots, “You’ve been acting weird for nearly a week”

“Pretty sure you’re the weird one,” Mick pulled at Ray’s arm, despite knowing it was an attempt to distract him, Ray went, settling into the man’s lap. And amazing feat considering both men’s size, the Omega hoped the chair was sturdy.

“Am not, and stop it.” Ray smacked the Alpha’s arm, stopping the thief from where he was nuzzling into the Omega’s neck.

Mick scowled at him, then at the same empty spot

Ray’s voice was soft, “Mick, what’s wrong?”

Mick doesn’t look away, and when he does, its only to tighten his hold on Ray, and nuzzling back into his neck.

“It’s nothing Ray,” he sighed, “it’s nothing.”

Now, he was really worried, Mick never called him by his name, it was always Haircut. As he placed comforting arms around his lover, Ray glanced at the spot Mick had been looking at. He found nothing out of the ordinary.

And that made him worry even more.

**_~.~_ **

Rip was alive.

**_~.~_ **

When Gideon finished telling them that Rip’s brain had been fully altered, and that the man truly did not know who he was, or who any of them were. Ray stood up, and left the med-bay, frowning, Martin followed.

“Raymond,” he called, stopping the Omega, “are you alright?”

“He really doesn’t remember us,” it came out soft, and just a hint of something fragile.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something, this is not the end Mr. Palmer, you have to believe that.”

“…….Yeah.”

**_~.~_ **

They lose Rip again.

And the crack got bigger.

**_~.~_ **

It was a little after one in the morning, when Len quietly slipped out the bed, watching as Ray rolled over into his empty spot. He stared far longer than he needed to, and it took a lot for him to turn away, and head out to the living room.

Exhaling, Len focused, calling up the familiar energy, _“Alright,”_ he thought, _“let’s go home.”_

The energy burst, and he’s falling in a swirl of warmth, and ice-blue. When he landed, it’s with a loud thud, and on something hard.

“…….This,” he drawled after a long pause, limbs sprawled on the ground, staring up at the sky, “is not home.”

Then the cannons started.


End file.
